The Pink Haired Pirate : A Pirate’s Life
by JustAlex 117
Summary: The more you succumb in the world of piracy, the more you feel attached to it. Only because you find ties you didn't know you had. Uchiha Sakura could never have thought that the second chance at redemption would be by becoming Monkey D. Luffy's first mate, and learning that your crew will always be your family, no matter what. Rated M for language, for now.
1. MUST READ!

I think I literally have no right to come up with excuses right now but here I am, rewriting the Pink Haired Pirate. I personally loved that story, that's why I haven't abandoned it. Also it's the story with the most views and reviews so I hope my partially matured brain will be able to redo my mess into a smaller mess.

Now, this is very important. A lot of stuff will change in the story, so be careful to read this, it will answer your potential questions, alright? If you have questions, you can post them in reviews but keep in mind that everything is still rewriting so you will find answers soon enough.

 **THE CHARACTER**

Sakura is my main character, but she may not be the Sakura you know. It's quite cliche to redo the original character but that's what I will do. Her last name is Uchiha, not Haruno. She's related to Sasuke and Itachi, they are her cousins of sort. Don't ask me what degree. Uchiha Madara is her father. I was thinking that giving him a heir wouldn't be a bad idea. Orochimaru has one too, if you can remember Mitsuki. Her mother is an OC minor but still strong character, related to Fishman Island Royal Family. I like mermaids for some reason. I'm not a kid anymore, I know, but I still like them for some unknown reason. Now before someone screams in my ear that I'm creating a Mary Sue, I am not. Sakura is not my escape of my real life, she's neither the person I want to be, but she's just the person I want HER to be. That's all. She's a prodigy, like Itachi and Neji let's say, but that's it. Whatever aspect from her life and story will be found in the story itself.

 **THE PAIRING**

I decided this was a relatively important factor since most peeps here are fangirls wanting to read about their favorite character pairing. However, if last time I added a pairing poll where you can decide who she will end up with, this time there won't be a poll. I will choose her partner as naturally as possible, seeing how the story will advance. Also the potential romantic interests won't be just from the One Piece world. The Naruto world will play a really important part in this series I'm writing, believe me. She could end up with Gaara. She could give up piracy life. She could switch crews. Anything can happen but the universes of One Piece and Naruto collide. I also have in plan to add Gaiden here. Sakura will have a heir as well. Most likely female but shush, you don't know that from me. Don't limit yourself to just one franchise category.

Also if you really want a certain pairing to be picked, I suggest saying so in a review. However, don't think I will take into consideration reviews like this:

'ITASAKU PLSSS!'

'Please I'm a ZoroSaku fan, I want that.'

Think of me as very very bitchy but no. You have to give me one original way of how will they fall in love. Do you want an example of answer which may be taken into consideration? Here you go:

'I would really like ZoroSaku simply because they would fit together. They could eventually fall in love in the Sabaody Archipeleago arc when they fight off the Pacifista. Their fighting together may spark something inside of them and their feelings would be even stronger after the Impel Down breaking out when she falls into his arms.'

See? Something like that. Something which can help me fulfill your wishes. If you want something to be done, you have to help me. Of course that was only an example. Okay, to the next point.

 **THE STORYLINE**

Everything begins after Naruto and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of the End. You know, the one when Naruto saved Sakura really badass. Before Itachi's death and all that jazz. I'm not talking about the rematch. But in parallel, Luffy just begins his journey as a pirate, so my idea of Sakura being his first mate is not scratched down. I will ocasionally write down Naruto events to help you guide through the storyline but I will give you one hint: The Marineford War takes place at the same time as the Fourth Shinobi World War.

 **UPDATING TIME**

Okay I'm very busy with classes and stuff. But I will be able to update because I'm writing a lot on my phone during breaks and stuff so I can still post. I also have the habit of reviewing and reviewing a chapter over and over. Just so you know, my first chapter is done and will be uploaded in a bit after this. Also I will need help with a cover if you don't mind helping me ^-^ Alright, I'm done. Well I hope you will like my beta version, I will still use elements from my Alpha so not everything has changed!

ALEX HAS SIGNED OUT!


	2. Chance at Redemption

There she was, in the Valley of the End. Besides her was the orange masked Akatsuki member. She had no idea if it was her father, or Tobi, or Obito, but certainly it wasn't going to end well. Her identity and shape was concealed well enough by the bamboo hat. The shadows of her former teammates were clashing against each other.

"Tou-sama...why am I here?" Sakura asked quietly as soon as they arrived. The masked man chuckled darkly.

"To see yourself a display of tremendous power, my child. The 'Last Uchiha' and the 'Kyuubi Container' fighting to death. What do you think of the show? Do you enjoy it?"

All she saw down there were her cousin, her blood and kin, aiming to kill his best friend. Not only his best friend, but hers as well. She was sure they all severed their ties when they discovered her betrayal but she couldn't bring herself to do it. No, she couldn't, and she would be damned if something happened to them if she had a word against it. Her teeth gritted in frustration behind the tall collar of her cloak.

'They...they will kill each other...'

 **'Do you think you can do something to stop this to happen?'**

'I can only try, Matatabi...'

"SASUKE! NARUTO!"

"NANI?!" Her cry brought their attention to the pink haired Akatsuki member.

Sakura tried whatever she could to stop it. To stop the clash between the Chidori and the Rasengan. She did, she really did, and blew her cover for it. The Akatsuki cloak, silky and black with red cloud prints flying in her pace as she dashed on the bridge. The bamboo hat flew over from her head. Madara's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Stupid brat.." She was going to get killed but he didn't care. His only child disobeyed him, and now she was going to suffer the consequences. With a quick handsign he disappeared, leaving the full Team 7 meet once again.

"S-Sakura...?" The blonde's head turned towards the waves of pink which clouded his vision. While the blue orbs were filled with shock, the Sharingan held nothing but pain, hatred and betrayal. All meanwhile the onyx lone eye of the Copy Nin was just as dumbfounded as the Kyuubi container. Sakura felt the world spin. The air drained her alive as the chidori went through her body.

'I...I won't let them kill each other...I won't allow it!' She screamed in her mind as she collapsed in the arms of his former teammate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO!?" Sakura heard her cousin yell as the sound of thousand of chirping birds were heard behind her. She coughed up blood as the blonde shielded her. He disappeared along with Hatake Kakashi, leaving a disgruntled and angered Uchiha behind to be taken care of by the rest of the Sound Four.

"Why do you think she did that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto was carrying the pink haired nuke nin as they made their way back to Konohagakure. His mind was puzzled. Sakura had left the village. She had lied and decieved everyone, all while playing a double agent for the Akatsuki. She had betrayed the Leaf. Why would she show up to stop their quarell? Unknown to him, Kakashi was asking the same thing about his former student.

"Ibiki will try to get out what he can out of her, I'm sure of that. I'm as puzzled as you." The pink eyebrows furrowed under her slashed hitai-ate.

"Forgive me...please forgive me...' Unknown to them, a tear rolled off her cheeks.

The sun set and finally, the village gates got closer and closer. The lights of the houses were still lighting up the dirt path of the village as the two shinobis were jumping rooftops and entered the office of the Hokage Tower through the window. Paperwork keeps the Hokage busy so it wasn't surprising to find the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade dealing with tremendous amounts of paperwork which came with being the protector of the village.

"Hokage-sama. We have brought a guest."

"Kakashi, how many times I told you to not-"

The hazel colored eyes rose up from the paper she was signing to look in Naruto's arms. She blinked for a few seconds before sighing.

"You know where the dungeons are." The Slug Princess looked at her former student one last time. Naruto sighed and gulped the lump in his throat as he locked the cuffs around Sakura's wrists and ankles. A medical nin took care of her injuries and had made sure the shackles were draining her chakra well enough to escape.

"Sakura...chan..." The jinchuuriki let the Nibi Container in her cell before going back in the Hokage's office.

Sakura felt her head throbbing. She opened her eyes and her Magenkyo Sharingan spinned wildly in the dark. Her coat was discarded on the dirty, cold floor.

'Now I'm dead...I shouldn't have exposed myself but I couldn't let them kill each other...'

 **'You did it with your own hand, kid.'**

'Don't remind me, Matatabi...I promised Itachi nothing will happen to Sasuke...all I hope is that the Akatsuki won't think I betrayed them...losing the trust of my family is the last thing I want right now...'

Sakura rubbed her wrists as the cat demon stayed silent. Heavy footsteps reached the door of her cell.

"Stand up, Uchiha." It was no mistake that the infamous Torture and Interrogation Division master was here. Ibiki Morino. A tall, scary man, with piercing black eyes and bald head full of scars was ready to escort her to her doom. She also remembered him as an instructor in the Chuunin exams. The one in charge of the written part.

The pink haired missing nin stood up, looking straight at him, fearless. She had no regrets. A strand of lighting which had as source a candle lit her beautiful facial features just slightly.

"I have no idea what your intentions were but I'm intending to find out. Along with information on the Akatsuki whereabouts." The cell was opened, and an ANBU agent came behind her to tighten up the shackles so she wouldn't run off. The grinning hyena mask was looking at her mockingly as she marched on the ugly green linoleum corridor.

The sadistic man opened a door which creaked loudly. She sat down on the chair motioned for her. The door closed and Ibiki stood in front of her.

"We will start off simple. Name?"

"Uchiha Sakura." He nodded.

"Age?"

"16."

"Birthplace?"

"East Blue." Waves of shock went through her body as the electric chair she sat on acted up. Her body shook and her teeth gritted.

'Matatabi...lend me your strength'

"Try again, Uchiha." Oh, right. Her Konohagakure birth certificate had Konoha, Land of Fire as her birth place. She coughed up a bit.

"K-Konohagakure no Sato."

"See? The questions are not going to be so hard. At least not for now." He said in a cruel but cold, mocking tone.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Saving...Sasuke..." she sighed and looked up at him.

"That's ironic, since you were Uchiha Itachi's accomplice. Why would you do that?" Sakura stayed quiet. She had made a promise. A promise she wasn't intending to break.

"Well?" Ibiki was getting obviously annoyed as he received nothing but silence. The room turned dark as the genjutsu was activated. Spiked chains were wrapping around her limbs and torso, biting in her flesh and bleeding out through her clothes. She kept silent. Matatabi was absorbing the pain for her and released it into small balls of chakra she will have to regurgitate later, just like how cats would do with their hair balls.

The jutsu dispersed as Ibiki left the room, leaving Sakura panting. The torturer returned with a tall blonde man.

Inoichi Yamanaka followed the tall interrogator and his gaze softened. He had to interview his daughter's former best friend. The one which had her crying after departing from the village.

"She's not reacting at all?" Ibiki shook his head negative.

"She's very stubborn. She won't talk, she won't scream, she won't yell."

"I'm not surprised at all. We are dealing with a S-class missing nin, albeit a young one. But she wouldn't be the only one. I still don't get it why she had stopped young Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's what we are trying to find out, Yamanaka." Inoichi nodded and walked closer to her.

"I won't hurt you. Ino misses you." He whispered enough for her to hear. Sakura had to hold back her tears and nodded, opening her mind for him. Everything else was classified. But she left one memory open for him. Guarded by the Guardian of her Mind, Matatabi.

The blonde haired shinobi was looking for whatever it could be useful. He could find himself in a damp corridor, with the floor flooded and the walls covered in metal boxes of folders. Walking through the maze, a flash of blue fire appeared before his eyes. A green eye and an amber eye stared down at him.

 **"Uchiha-san has allowed me to show you only one memory. But it's important it will be left between you and Morino-san."** The cat demon spoke lowly dangerously as it eyed him.

"I...understand." He had never been so close to a Tailed Beast before, even though he was aware it wasn't nothing but a projection in her mind. The chakra was still so strong...

The large blue paw with black swirls opened a drawer which held one lone scroll. It was of medium size, thing, white with purple edges. With black kanji was written boldly **CLASSIFIED**. The cat demon handed it to the shinobi.

Inoichi opened the scroll and read it. His blue eyes got wide as he was reading it. The executive order of the ROOT. Signed by Shimura Danzo. The subjects were Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sakura. The former was just 13. The later was only 8. He had to tell Ibiki about this. The teenager in the electric chair was in the wrong place. The teenager in the electric chair has saved the village from a raging civil war. He would have said the same about Uchiha Itachi, but he wasn't sitting on the Throne of Death at this very moment.

The blonde haired ninja nodded and handed the cat demon the scroll before getting out of her mind.

"Ibiki, we have a lot to talk." The Head of the Yamanaka clan lead the Interrogator Chief out of the room while Sakura rubbed her nose in the collar of her shirt.

"I didn't want them to know but...it's important if Sasuke is left out of this.'

 **'Sasuke this, Sasuke that. I understand he's precious to you but you're your own being! Grow a backbone and don't let Itachi play with your life!'** Matatabi scolded her host and Sakura sighed. Pretty puzzled, she watched the men get back in the room holding a strange scroll.

"You're free, Sakura." Inoichi smiled slightly and she just looked at him confused as they removed her shackles.

"Yamanaka-san has told me everything about the mission, Uchiha Sakura. Would you want us to talk to the Hokage about this?" He asked much gentler than how he would do with one of his victims. Ibiki Morino looked down at her weak and weary self.

Sakura shook her head in horror.

"N-No, Morino-san. The Godaime can't know about this. Naruto-kun can't know about this and certainly can't Sasuke-kun. It would break his heart to know that Konoha indirectly murdered his clan."

"Do you really think that Uchiha Sasuke would turn his back on the village and slaughter the home his loving brother and cousin tried to protect?"

"Sasuke-kun is not always right in the mind when it comes with avenging what he thinks is right, Yamanaka-san." Sakura shook her pink head.

"Well this will stay between us then. Do you know what is this, Sakura-san?" The said kunoichi eyed the scroll in the blonde's hand.

"It's a transportation jutsu. You see, the shinobi world is heavily guarded by protecting genjutsus which keeps it apart from other civilian countries. Except for-"

"Land of Iron...Wano Country." Sakura answered for him, sighing.

"Yes. The Samurai still communicate with both the Shinobi world and the seas. This seal will get you over the seas. You can't stay here, Sakura-san. You will be hunted down, you can't leave the village undetected and you can't hide here either." He looked at her sadly. Sakura nodded.

"I...I'm so sorry for everything!" She started crying and wailing, the death of her mother flashing before her eyes once again. Ibiki felt a migrene coming soon, but he also felt slight pitiful about the pink haired kunoichi. Inoichi patted her shoulder. Her body shook as she finally broke down after 9 years from the incident, the incident which marked her life when she was manipulated into murdering her clan by the ROOT. "I..."

"We will keep the secret to our graves, we can promise you that. Ready to go?" An ANBU walked inside, giving her Akatsuki cloak. Sakura managed to drown down her hiccups and crying and took a deep breath as she shivered. She took the long coat in her arms and nodded shyly, rubbing her eyes dry."Yes, Yamanaka-san." The said shinobi applied chakra on the scroll and unsealed it. Darkness veiled her body. She felt her muscle tissue tear up as every inch of her body burnt. She felt like throwing up, her stomach was twisting in dangerous angles, until the pain stopped. She was unable to open her eyes or hear, but all she felt was free falling before splashing as her body sunk underwater.

Ibiki looked at the empty electric chair, save for one red ribbon which was left in her pace. Inoichi recognized it immediately. He tucked it in his pocket and left to find his daughter. Meanwhile, Morino Ibiki sat down to fill down a report.

 **NAME:** Uchiha Sakura

 **AGE:** 16

 **SEX:** Female

 **CLAN:** Uchiha

 **STATUS:** Missing Nin (dead)

 **CAUSE OF DEATH:** Executed for treason.

 **ADDITIONAL INFORMATION:** No information surfaced after the interrogating process. Body was discarded and burnt.


	3. Mr Tiddles

'Since when does the ocean has cotton beddings and blankets...?' Sakura could have sworn she splashed and fell right in the ocean before she has lost her consciousness. The jutsu Yamanaka Inoichi didn't have a way to set coordinates, she supposed. Her last strands of memories washed across her mind like a wave of sorrow and guilt. Sakura was still unconscious, but her cheeks were still washed with salt warm tears. She felt her body twitch as a damp cloth was rubbed across her slightly wide forehead. Feeling her senses coming back to her body, she slowly opened her sea foam green eyes only to saw a gentle woman face staring from above.

"W-Where am I?" Her voice was throaty and raspy, from swallowing too much salt water. The young woman's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Didn't she know who she was? How many villages she stomped on? How many lives and family had she destroyed? How her face in the International Bingo Book was encircled with red by all bounty hunters which wanted to get rich on spot? No, this woman was showing no fear in her onyx black eyes, which held a tint of green. Her short brown hair was pulled back by a sort of headband a housewife would wear when cleaning the house. She wore a smile light green dress of a dark green shirt.

"You're on the Shell Island, young one. You were found washed on the beach. The marine was asking all sort of questions while you were unconscious, but I quickly offered to nurse you back to health until you're ready for the interrogation." The smile was warm and gentle, which reminded a lot of her mother's. A motherly smile which warmed her ice cold heart. Sakura rose up from the pillows in a seating manner, to watch the surroundings.

"I'm forever in your debt.." she didn't know her name so she paused without finishing her sentence.

"Ririka. My name is Ririka. What's your name?" Ririka asked her gently, holding her hand.

Sakura looked down, unable to look at her in the eyes.

"Sakura, ma'am. Uchiha Sakura." A smile grew on the older woman's face.

"Sakura, you say? A very fitting name." The smile seemed to bright up the room. "Wait right here, I will bring you something to eat, just wait." The woman disappeared downstairs.

A place to stay? Food? Kindness? These words were foreign for the ...former... S-Class missing nin. But she then thought upon it for a second.

'Matatabi...do you think this is my chance at redemption? Do you think I will be forgiven here?' She asked her Tailed Beast curiously. The blue fired bakeneko just grunted and purred lowly.

 **'I would tell you if I knew, kit. All I say is to never lower your guard down. You're too injured and the chakra pathways are a bit twisted. It will take a few days til you recover.'**

Sakura nodded at the answer. Matatabi...the Nibi...has been her only friend for a lot of time. Even since she was born. Not even Itachi-kun was as close to her as this cat demon. Itachi only loved his younger brother and the village. Never her. He only protected her because she was one of the last survivors, right? That was it.

Her train of thoughts was disturbed by the slow creak of a door. Her eyes darted towards the entrance to find a pint-sized little girl padding towards her bed. She was as clueless as the previous young woman of who she was. That her spine could be broken in a fraction of second. However, strange enough, Sakura couldn't think of doing it. She looked down at the small person down there. Dressed with black flats and a cute stripped dress, mint and violet colored, with two brown pigtails and huge black eyes which held so much curiosity...it felt almost like a dream. No trace of hear.

"Sakura-nee-chan! Kaa-chan wanted me to hand you this food. She said you were hungry and tired!" Sakura took the bowl of rice and the chopsticks carefully from her small hands and started eating.

"Thank you, kid." A gentle smile and played on her lips. "Could you tell me what's happening here? I kind of have forgotten a lot of stuff since my ...shipwreck." Yes, that's right. That was a good excuse. The little girl's mouth turned into an 'o' and nodded.

"Well, you're on Shell Island! The marine found you but they want to talk to you when you're better. My name is Rika!"

"Nice to meet you, Rika-chan." She hate slowly. "Mind keeping me company while I'm here?" Rika's smile brightened.

"Of course, Sakura-nee-chan!" She then began to talk about little things Sakura wouldn't have cared until now. About how she made friends, how she played with her dolls, how there was this young man captured by the marine which saved her and her family and she has been bringing him food for the last two weeks.

"Won't they be mad if they knew you did that?" She asked concerned.

"I...I suppose. But the commander's son is a big meanie! He brought his wolf to destroy everything! Zoro-nii-san has saved me and Kaa-chan and he was captured for that because he killed that rabid wolf! How is that fair?!" She saw tears forming in the corners of the little girl's eyes, and her lower lip trembled.

"I will help you bring him food when I'm healed, alright? You won't be in danger while with me, alright?"

"W-would you help me?"

"Aaa." Sakura felt her lips tugging in a genuine smile.

"Rika-chan, I hope you're not disturbing Sakura-chan's resting time." The young woman called out as she entered the room.

"Not at all, Ririka-san. Your daughter is the sweetest little thing I've ever seen." The woman smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Way better now that I've been placed in your care." She answered honestly.

The woman frowned.

"The marine commander wants to speak with you. They're very suspicious of you." Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat before nodding.

"Do I have to go somewhere or can they cone here? My legs are too numb for moving, for now."

"Just relax, I will call them in." Rika followed her mother immediately and closed the door gently.

'Alright Sakura, think. Think of a good credible backstory. The island inhabitants outside of the Great Elemental Nations seem to be unaware of the shinobi, missing or not.' Sakura rubbed her temples and watched as the door opened. A man of average height stepped inside. His skin was tanned, he had short brown hair tucked under a Marine hat. His jawline was pronounced, his uniform was clean and simple, he had mustache and beard. He had a shotgun strapped to his back. Behind him were a bunch of others dressed in similar uniforms, only that the ascot tied around their necks were dark blue instead light green. Sakura's sea foam eyes scanned the room. The first person cleared his throat.

"We are here on the behalf of the Marine Captain Morgan Axe-Hand. You were found on the beach by a fishing ship at 9:00 PM, barely breathing. We wish to know who you are and how did you end up here. Please keep in mind that any lie will be used against you and any act of violence will be punished." The voice was calm but sharp. The interrogation wasn't going to be rough like Ibiki Morino's. She doubted they were available to cast any genjutsu, as their chakra levels were more like a civilian's, just enough to keep them alive.

Sakura sighed and sewed with white threads her life story.

"Ask away. I will try to answer as accurate as I can. Due to my shipwreck, my memory is a bit cloudy." The Marine commander seemed to be very understanding as he just dragged a chair to sit on.

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sakura."

"How old are you?"

"16. I'm turning 17 on next March." The Marine looked pleased to see she was answering truthfully for now.

"Who are your parents?"

"Uchiha Mebuki and Uchiha Kizashi." He again nodded. Of course she was lying. If she really landed over the barrier between the seas and the continent, they would immediately recognize her father's name at least.

"What is your parents' occupation."

"They were merchants." He flinched a bit hearing her use the past tense.

"What happened to them?" The commander asked a bit gentler than the previous questions.

"They were with me when the ship was caught in the storm. As you can see, I was the only one who managed to get out alive with a bit of luck." Sakura took a deep breath and felt a few tears wash her reddened cheeks. "They should have been the one living, not me!" She cried harder. Thinking of her true family made her story quite realistic, as she was literally pouring her heart and tears in front of the authority figures which were supposed to identify her. And they were more gullible than Konohagakure's scarred interrogator.

"O-Oi, don't cry!" He was getting a bit freaked out to see the girl cry but just walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. We have talked with the family which found you, you will be safe here." Sakura looked at him with her red puffy eyes.

"You mean it?"

The Commander nodded.

"I do. I will have to report this to our captain, so he will know you're not a threat. The young woman outside has decided that she's more than happy for you to stay here as long as you don't cause trouble. Get well, kid." He patted her shoulder gently before exiting the room. Rika burst inside in the next moment, climbing on her bed.

"So? How did it went? Can you stay here? Please tell me you can!" She hugged her tight. Sakura was taken aback for a moment before wrapping an arm over the child's tiny waist and back.

"Yes, the Marine Commander is letting me stay on the island as long as I don't cause trouble. Is your kaa-chan agreeing with this too?"

"Of course I am, Sakura-chan." The said woman walked inside. "I could use some help around the restaurant. I'm the owner of the Food Foo." Ririka sat down on a chair besides Sakura's bed.

"Commander-san told me what happened. He was not surprised though. The seas are rough and dangerous even for strong Marine Captains and pirates. Feel free to stay as much as you want, Sakura-chan. Rika-chan, keep her a bit of company until she feels she needs to sleep, will you?"

"Hai, Kaa-chan!" Rika called out as Ririka exited the room to tend to the restaurant downstairs.

"Hey, Rika-chan. Want to see a trick?" Sakura was bored out of her mind and wanted to test her chakra.

"Of course I do!"

"Mind bringing me a doll or a teddy bear?"

"Oh...sure!" Rika came back in the next second holding a medium sized fluffy beige teddy bear. Sakura looked at it.

"Alright, put it on the floor." Rika obeyed and watched as Sakura's hand shot out from under the blankets. She watched curiously as her fingers were twitching and twisting slightly.

"Watch closely." The teddy bear seemed to sit up on it's own. It started doing small tricks like walking, jumping, and dancing basic steps which were enough for the little girl to feel amazed.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"It's a secret, squirt. But maybe one day, I will teach you." Sakura ruffled her hair.

"Well, keep Mr. Tiddles with you. He will keep you company while you sleep. With Mr. Tiddles, you will never feel lonely!" Sakura stared at the teddy bear which was placed in her hands by the little girl. The black button eyes stared back at her.

"Thank you, Rika-chan" she hugged the smaller girl tightly.

"Sakura-chan, I can't breathe!" Sakura apologized and freed the girl.

"I'm sorry..." she rubbed the back of her head awkwardky.

"No worries. I gotta help kaa-chan make lunch. Take care and get rest Sakura-chan!" She ran downstairs.

Sakura leaned down in the fluffy beddings and hugged the teddy bear close to her.

"Do I deserve all of these, Matatabi?"

She was met with silence.


	4. Monkey D Luffy: The Future Pirate King

The life in Shell Town was relatively easy. Just like how any civilian town would be. After a few days of bed rest and being pampered due to her injuries, she was finally allowed to go out. As soon as she stepped out of the bed, Sakura felt her left leg shake under her body before managing to take a few steps and walk properly. Popping all her joints in her back and stretching, she felt her muscles relax.

Sakura sat down against the floor and started doing some pushups. If she wanted to be able to get out of there, she had to get in shape. Her chakra reserves were replenished and the pathways were corrected.

'10, 11, 12...'

Ririka was cooking in the kitchen's restaurant. Food Foo was usually a busy place. Every citizen of the town headed there to have their lunch, especially the fishermen and members of the marine.

'...20, 21, 22..."

These few days Sakura has been pinned to the bed, she had learnt a lot of stuff about this place. How Morgan Axe-Hand was appointed Captain after the capture of Captain Kuro of a Hundred Plans, the captain of the Black Cat pirates. Apparently, this whole thing has gotten to his head and he was acting like a tyrant over the inhabitants of the Shells Town. Sakura has also learnt that he has a son, named Helmeppo. He was the one which ordered Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro's execution, after he had defended Ririka's family. Just because of this alone, Sakura held a deep respect for the said bounty hunter, and has agreed to help Rika deliver him food when she was able to get out of bed.

Wiping her sweaty forehead, Sakura got up and stretched. She spotted her black Akatsuki cloak on a chair. Gingerly grabbing it, she rummaged through the inner pockets. A storage scroll was still intact inside. Sakura got it out and set it on the floor, opening it. Her slender hands moved in a seal and the backpack revealed itself in a cloud of smoke. Sakura immediately rummaged through it.

"Clothes, kunai, shuriken, senbon...antidotes...poison...explosive tags and sealing tags. I suppose it's not that bad...I always can transform regular stuff into what I need." She sealed the bag and put the scroll back in her inner pocket. A knock on the door brought the rosette's attention.

"Ah ..umm...it's open!" She called and the door opened.

"How do you feel, Sakura-chan?"

"Much better, Ririka-san. I can finally help you." Sakura felt the need to smile, even though she had this guild and shyness feeling.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Just don't overwork yourself. I have left you some clothes and a towel in the bathroom, along with shampoo and soap. You can start your day by washing yourself, you'll feel much more refreshed."

"Thank you, Ririka-san." Sakura smiled brightly and immediately followed. The bathroom was really simple.

It had plain blue and white tiles, the tub was made out of white marble and so was everything else, from the toilet to the sink. Sakura has stripped down the cornflower blue nightgown and removed her bandages which still had dried blood on the inside, which made her skin itch a bit.

Her wounds have already been healed fully. Her body was healing itself unconsciously due to her demon chakra given by Matatabi. Her reserves and stamina were also unusually high because of this. She was often compared with the Number One Knucklehead Ninja when it came to capacity, only that her almost perfect chakra control was a whole another story. You could't compare it to his.

The rosette stepped gently in the tub, already filled with hot water, and felt her stress begin to fade away. She sighed happy and relaxed. The knots on her back were slowly decreasing as she sunk deeper in the water. She blew air softly as her mouth was underwater. She giggled as she was blowing bubbles. Oh how much she missed being able to relax.

Sakura began scrubbing her skin right away with a slightly rough sponge, before applying different body oils which smelled really good. Almond milk and strawberries. She was a kunoichi back home. She didn't care about appearance as long as she smelled clean. Right now, it wouldn't hurt to pamper herself a bit. She washed her long pastel colored locks and rinsed thoroughly before stepping out of the water. Drying her body and hair, brushing out the tangles, blow-drying it with a weaker wind jutsu she knew, she watched herself in the mirror.

A pair of sea foam green colored eyes stared back. Her flawless heart-shaped face, rosy plump lips and cute small button nose looked back at her. There were no signs of jet black eye-bags she despised. No stress, no fatigue, she was feeling quite well rested, and she was feeling quite beautiful and cheery. She could get used to this life.

Smiling to herself, she put on the undergarments Ririka-san has left for her, along with the clothes. There were only a smile pair of cotton panties and bra, along with a plaid yellow button up shirt, which hugged her small waist and ample chest. Sakura was ready to wrap her chest with bandages but now she didn't care. There weren't any fights, she thought. Putting on the basic blue pants and black flats, she walked outside the bathroom and tied her hair up, the tips of her hair reaching her waist.

"What can I help you with, Ririka-san?" Sakura smiled amiably as she walked downstairs.

"Nee-chan!" Rika jumped in her arms. Sakura easily caught her and hugged her closer, carrying her down.

"I'm glad to see you up and running, Sakura-chan. Mind just pouring the drinks for the costumers?" She called from the kitchen as she was washing the dirty plates.

"Of course!" Sakura immediately got behind the bar and began to mix and dry the mugs, before pouring the booze in mugs and cups. She smiled gently for the people in front of her. The clients smiled back as they made small talk.

"You're the girl which was found washed on the beach last week! How are you feeling, kid?"

"I'm feeling fine, thanks to Ririka-san and her family. Enjoy your drinks!" They happily drank down their mugs.

Sakura was drying another mug with a rag as she saw Rika sneaking out of the restaurant.

"Rika-chan! Where are you going?!" Her mother called after the little girl.

—

"Ah! We have actually reached a Marine Base!" A voice called out as the person stepped out from the small boat. It was a boy, no day older than 17, with an actually chubby face, black eyes, and the most notable feature was a scar right under his right eye. On top of his charcoal black messy hair, sat a yellow straw hat tied with a red ribbon. He also wore a red west, blue rolled up jean shorts and sandals.

"You're amazing, Coby!"

"H-Huh?" The shorter boy's head, Coby, perked up. He looked really shy, like a wimp. His hair was pink, he wore round blue rimmed glasses. He was also chubby, and wore a white shirt, dark blue pants and sneakers.

"Well, we have actually reached our destination! That's a feat!"

"Well of course, that's just the basics of navigation." He replied shyly, but quickly gained composure.

"Luffy, if you wander around at sea everytime, you'll never become a pirate! You should at least find a navigator to join you!"

"Alright, let's eat!" The pink haired navigator threw his hands up in defeat and followed the young captain-to-be to a local restaurant.

—

"Sakura-chan! Please bring these plates to table fifth, there are two boys which ordered quite lots of food. Don't worry about the glasses, I will wash them." Ririka called out and Sakura just complied with her wishes.

"Hai hai!" Sakura balanced skillfully the plates of food they gave ordered and arrived at the table. There were truly two boys, one with black hair, and one with pink hair, talking with each other. She decided to eavesdrop a bit before bringing their food.

"We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best and become a great marine, alright?" The Straw Hat replied as Sakura sat down the plates without them noticing. They happened to be too engrossed in their discussion.

"I will! Thank you so much, Luffy-san! But for this you have to become a great pirate too! Even though we'll become enemies in the future..."

They both started eating. Sakura waited for a second to see if they needed something.

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still kept at the Marine's base." Sakura watched as the plates flew everywhere, as the customers fell under their chairs and tables. She sighed and got ready a mop.

"He actually is." This brought Luffy's ears and eyes on her.

"Really? How do you know?"

"I can bring you two to him if you wish. But what business do you have with the Pirate Hunter, may I ask?" She raised a pink eyebrow.

"Well...I want to ask him to join my pirate crew!" He gave her a blinding toothy grin, which reminded her of the ramen-loving ninja.

"Pirate crew? And I assume he is apart from it as well?"

"N-no! I mean...I came here to join the Marine forces." The boy spoke shyly.

"A pirate and a marine-to-be. That's interesting." She smiled as she started moping around and cleaning up the pieces of the broken plates and glasses.

"My name is Uchiha Sakura."

"I'm Coby." The pink haired boy smiled slightly.

"Wow Coby, her hair looks like yours!" He patted him hard on the back, and Sakura chuckled.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I will be the Pirate King!"


	5. Foul Odor

Sakura has finished cleaning up the restaurant by the time Luffy and Coby were done eating. Ririka has given her the permission to show them around the town, and obviously lead them to the Marine Base. The name of the Lieutenant, -she actually heard Morgan was a Lieutenant, not a Captain as she has thought-, was a taboo around this place. Just like the Pirate Hunter's. But honestly, from all the rumors more or less true she had heard about the person in question...she was not surprised at all. And Coby...poor Coby...as naive and pure hearted as he is, thought the Marine were the supreme law enforcers which were only wishing the good of the innocent and civilians, while catching the bad pirates and establishing law and order.

What was more troubling was that he was hanging out with Luffy. He wanted to be a pirate, the Pirate King nonetheless. He was her father's former mentors. When she was no older than pipsqueak in training, he used to tell her stories about his life as a pirate. When he was nothing more than a Cabin Boy on Gol D. Roger's pirate ship, aboard on Oro Jackson. He would tell her stories about his best friend Shanks. About how the other Cabin Boy Buggy has accidentally eaten a Devil Fruit and had to save his ass from being eaten by fishes after falling over the board. Those were of course...his good days. Before he had lost his mind.

Sakura dreadfully lead them through the village, passing the market place where the citizens and farmers were selling their goods. The bars where occasionally fights broke out after the clients drank too much booze. This civilian town reminded her of Konoha a lot. Of the village she loved and was ready to die for to protect. She could see the BBQ shop full of her friends as this hour, maybe two or three hours later. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru would be returning from a mission and have dinner. Sometime Naruto and herself would be dragged along. She would ask how did the mission go. And they would always say it was fine, nothing that Team 10 couldn't handle.

'I'll get too depressed if I keep thinking of them...' Sakura sighed.

'I will use this as an excuse to look out for the little squirt. More likely she's off to feed the Pirate Hunter. What do you think, Matatabi?'

 **'I think that you're trying to play too much as a side character in another people's stories, kit. Do you think it's healthy?'** The bakeneko grunted as she sat in the cage of her mind. She sat up and licked her paws gently, brushing them across her ears.

'I want to be able to help. I still don't know what do I have to fix in order to clean up what have I done. I mean, without dying.' Sakura sighed in her mind.

 **'You know who's fault was, Sakura. Not yours.'**

'Matatabi, if I had a backbone I could have stopped it.'

 **'No. No you couldn't.'** The Tailed Beast has gotten silent after the little argument. And she was thankful for that.

Sakura's eyes scanned the town as they made their way towards the base. The most imposing building. The main part was also the tallest. Along with the symbol and the word 'MARINE' displayed in dark blue on the blue striped colored walls, Sakura was sure they shouldn't really be here.

They boys kept talking behind her, one more gleefully than the other. There was something about the boys she couldn't put her finger on just yet. Coby, the chubby, pink haired boy was really shy, easily startled but bright and very intelligent. She had paid attention to one of their previous conversation topics, and he appeared to be a very good navigator, with a brilliant memory. Poor kid was captured and held by 'Iron Mace' Alvida as a Cabin Boy after he accidentally climbed on one of their boats, thinking it was a fishing boat. He was held two years in that hell hole before stumbling by chance across Luffy, and what luck he had! He was here to fulfill his dream, to become a Marine, and was supported right by his pirate friend. It was an odd pair.

While Luffy was a whole another story. He seemed to have rebelliousness running through his blood and veins. He was bright, cheery and carefree. He reminded her a lot of Naruto, with one exception: Naruto wanted to become Hokage so everybody would accept him, to be seen for him for who he was, not for Kyuubi, the fox inside. He was a jinchuuriki like herself. However Luffy was just...Luffy. He didn't seem to carry the burden of unending loneliness like how Naruto was. He just wanted to become the Pirate King and find the One Piece. She had heard about the One Piece when she was little. And for sure she had heard at least a hundred of times the story of Roger's execution. Her father has attended in the first lines after all. He was just a boy back then. But the way Luffy wanted to follow his role model's path in his own way was simply...astonishing in it's own way, she thought.

"Hahahaha! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again!" Luffy has called out from behind. They have left not long ago, she was just lost in her thoughts. The said pirate patted his belly happy.

"I'm glad you loved it, Luffy-san. I will make sure Ririka-san will hear this. She loves when her food is complimented." Sakura smiled as they kept walking. The two of them behind kept their chatting going. The two names, of the Pirate Hunter and the Marine Lieutenant in charge of this town were kept being brought up. The terrified citizens were keeping getting frozen in their tracks, flinching everytime one of the name was pronounced. Meanwhile, Coby noticed this was really curious why was this happening.

"I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any time, but why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant too?!"

Luffy just kept walking, holding his hands behind his head casually.

"Well, Coby, he could've done something bad, right?" Luffy just stated cheery with no care in the world.

Coby's face fell.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Tell you what, Coby-kun." Both the boys' head turned towards the Rosette, who opened her mouth to speak in front of them.

"Huh?"

"The world is not black and white. It's more like a shade of gray. The good can be bad, the bad can be good, everything is relative. A pirate can be good or bad, a marine can be also good or bad. Get it?" Coby frowned as he was digesting the information, not realizing they actually arrived.

The Marine Tower. The operating base of the supposed good guys, whose goal is to catch the bad guys, or the pirates. Sakura looked at the building with a critical eye. The commander which has interviewed her a few days ago upon her arrival, whose name she learnt it was Ripper-san, seemed to be the kind which truly took his job for granted. He was loyal and proud of his title as a Marine Commander, and did what was right. You could call him as a Lawful Good person, Sakura thought. However, there was the Lawful Evil, which could be accompanied with Lieutenant Morgan Axe-Hand's name. Or that's what she thought at least. People which abused of their power and name were nothing but scum in Sakura's eyes.

"Well...it looks more ugly up close. Let's go, Coby. Thanks Sakura-chan!" Luffy waved at her, or at least wanted, but stopped as he saw she was not moving from her spot in front of the tall, concrete fence.

Sakura shook her head.

"Actually I'll stay around a bit more, I'm looking for someone."

The rosette looked around for little Rika. Her warm little chakra was nowhere to be seen just yet. It was a wonder how it was able to be sensed, but it still did. Chakra which radiated kindness and warmth, holding an aura carried only by children with pure souls. Cute children. She could actually imagine little Rika-chan, graduating the Academy a few years later, and having Sakura as her genin instructor, along with two cute other genins. If she was going to somehow have all her sins repaid ...she will return to the village and become a teacher. Either at the Academy, either pick a genin team...it didn't matter to her. But she knew that's what she wanted.

"Oh, okay! If you think so, Sakura-chan!" Luffy stretched. "Well, come on then, Coby, we don't have all day!"

"Wait, Luffy-san. I don't think I'm ready to-" Coby was cut off from talking as the captain grabbed the back of his collar to pull him up. Sakura was watching amazed as he stretched his arm to get Coby easily on the tall fence. He put the other hand above his eyes to see better the dirt courtyard, sitting cross-legged.

"Hey, I think I see someone!" Luffy called out.

"Huh? Do you see Rika-chan?" Sakura jumped on top of the fence and looked down, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

Other than that, there was a man tied up to the pole. Coby was literally shaking in his pants, but Luffy was just cheery to find his new future crewmate. Sakura however, was interested. He wasn't a shinobi. But the way his aura carried on even though he was tied down to a wooden pole for days without food or water, was just...intriguing in her eyes. It was inhumane! The dark green bandana was obscuring his face. His skin was tanned just slightly and was scattered with cuts and his outfit was simple. A white shirt, dark green pants, dark green boots and a green hamaraki.

"That's ...Roronoa Zoro?" Sakura asked softly. She had never seen him just yet. The monster everyone talked about, and the person Rika considered a great big brother. Selfless, which let himself get caught to spare their lives. He was more like a hero, she thought.

"So he's Roronoa Zoro, huh? Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break." Luffy stated, looking over.

"Stop joking! If you free him, he could make a mess and kill us all! Do you want to die!?" Coby was throwing a tantrum, obviously terrified, Sakura noted. The hands of the Pirate Hunter twitched just slightly as his throaty voice was loud enough for them to freeze and catch their attention.

"Oi you!" The green haired sword master grinned as he looked up.

"Could you please...come over and untie me? I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted." He let out a low chuckle. Zoro could obviously feel the effect of his presence among those present within the perimeter. One was excited and happy. The other was analytical and plain curious, he noted. While the other just wanted to run away eating the dust and hide under the bed. He had a reputation, he noted. It was not something he actually minded.

Luffy grinned and stretched. Sakura looked at them curiously. Her eyes were moving to each of them constantly, just like how a cat would do seeing a piece of puff on top of a stick swaying in all directions. Matatabi was meanwhile inside, observing, as her two tails were swaying from side to side curiously.

 **'What do you say it will happen, Sakura?'** She could already place bets, and would have done so if she was free. The huge, blue, bakeneko sat down with her front paws crossed one over another as an ear perked up.

'Hmm. One of them sure gets hurt. No...more like someone is getting hurt today. Who? I have no idea. But somebody will.' In her mind, Sakura just sat down laying against the cool flames of the cat, which felt really soft like the fluffy cat fur.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards." He paused a bit, seeing Coby's scared face. "I'm not lying. I'll keep my words." A grin was plastered on his face. You couldn't really tell if he was being serious or was just playing around.

'If I was in his place, I would have just shut up to save my energy. Not play around his strangers.'

 **'Remember when Deidara has found you tied to a tree?'**

'...shut the hell up, Matatabi.'

Sakura's head snapped to Coby's direction.

"No! Don't do it, Luffy-san! HE WILL KILL YOU!" Coby cried out.

"He can't kill me. I'm strong too!" Luffy was ready to jump down, smiling. This brought both Sakura and Zoro's attention. She knew instantly what was the sword master thinking. He was asking himself where was the boy's strength laying. What was he good at. What kind of combat. Sakura couldn't call himself a bright genius, Luffy seemed to be a bit absent minded, and his way of thinking was simple. He also had civilian leveled amounts of chakra, like everyone here. However it surprised her that he did have, in fact, healthy chakra pathways. And the energy coming down in waves from his body was calculated, which meant he would have a decent chakra control if he came to increase his reserves and start using it with a proper teacher. It would be hard to find a shinobi teacher on the seas if they were any. Unless she would teach him herself, but that wasn't for sure. He also didn't have any weapons, so hand to hand combat was the only option. And most likely his elastic body was aiding him somehow.

Sakura's ear twitched as a ladder was pushed against the wall. She knew exactly who was climbing behind her.

"Rika-chan!" She exclaimed. "It's dangerous here, I told you to wait for me to go there!"

"And you're here, Nee-chan. Shush, you will get the Marine to come here." No matter how much she hated to be scolded by a 8 year old...she thought so that was her age, she let it slide and sighed. She was still fuming nonetheless and Rika was going yo get an earful when they got back. The swords master chuckled as she saw her getting silenced by the kid.

"You better shut the hell up, marimo." Sakura growled loud enough for him to hear. Why did she call him a marimo? Well she could see his green hair peeking from under the bandana. Her trained eyes could see that far away well enough.

The little girl padded with rushed steps towards the tied man. He stopped chuckling and growled.

"Who the hell you call a marimo, pinky!" He ignored the pink haired girl which was about to throw a tantrum and looked at the kid which stepped in front of him.

"What do you want brat? Do you want to die or something?"

"Z-Zoro-nii-san...I brought you some onigiri I made myself...I thought you might be hungry..." Rika opened the wrappings to reveal two rice balls.

"Go away kid or I'll kill you!" Sakura flinched at the sharp words as she sat down on the fence.

"Oi...you don't have to be that rude with her. She was only trying to help you." Sakura commented from above, trying to dissipate her anger.

"You better shut up, Pinky. You know exactly why." He grunted. Sakura's eye twitched her bangs shadowed her face.

"Pinky you say..."

"Oi, Zoro! Picking fights with little girls, I see? I knew you were low, but not that low!" A foul odor filled up the area. Sakura's nose was very sharp due to her cat characteristics. She could smell the fear, determination and the strength of those currently around her. She could also smell the sweet rice balls Rika-chan made. Or the smell of freshly cooked food impregnated in her clothes. And the blood, dirt and sweat on the sword master tied down. But this odor was was foul. It smelled like...rotten soul. Rotten soul paired perfectly with the pain of not being able to get their father's attention. Daddy issues? Pretty much. If the boy which was currently taunting the Bounty Hunter wanted to get rid of his putrid attitude, he would have to cut it down from the core. Kill his old self and be reborn as a new person.

'Wait. Why do I care?' She shook her head.

"Some weirdo came..." Sakura heard Luffy comment from next to her.

"He must be someone important in the Marine...thank goodness, the girl is safe now."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Coby." Sakura frowned. She could read all over him. Expensive clothes, stupid grin and air of arrogance radiating from him in waves. In other words..a foul odor.

"Tch. If isn't the Lieutenant Bastard's son..." Zoro grimaced, grunting disgusted. More like he smelled it too.

"I wouldn't get so cocky, Pirate Hunter. My father's a Marine Lieutenant." His blue eyes landed on the rice balls Rika was holding.

"Oh no...he won't..." Sakura's hand gripped on the edge of the fence and was ready to jump.

"Well hello there, little girl. These balls look pretty tasty." He quickly snatched one.

"Wait no, stop it!" Helmeppo grabbed to chew satisfied into one. He froze as he started spitting everything out, utterly disgusted and threw it on the floor.

"DISGUSTING! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PUT SALT IN THESE THINGS, NOT SUGAR!"

"B-But I thought they will taste better if they are sweet!" Rika cried out and fell to her knees as the Lieutenant's son angry stomped on the rice balls on the ground.

He eventually regained composure and smirked sadistically.

"Normally, everyone who helps a criminal gets the same punishment as the criminal. But as you're too young, you can't be put on a death row yet."

"Bastard..." Green eyes narrowed until they bled red.

"The little girl worked hard to make them! He's not supposed to do that!" Coby cried out.

"You." Helmeppo looked over his shoulder looking at one of the Marine Ensigns. "Throw this brat out."

"Huh?! B-But sir, she's just a kid.." He was immediately grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you disobeying me!? My dad will hear about this if you don't do what I say!" The Marine looked shaken off.

"Aye..sir." He gently picked the girl up.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry" before she knew it, Rika was flying screaming over the fence.

Sakura's foot shifted and jumped high in the air, holding tightly onto the scared little girl. A few strands of hair got out of her tight hold as her Mangenkyo Sharingan glowed dangerously red towards the Pirate Hunter, but it was directed towards the Lieutenant's son. The temperature dropped low a few degrees as they all felt chills drop down their backs, and the hair on their necks rose. Not Rika's. Rika was cuddled protectively and warm in Sakura's arms as she was hiccuping in her shirt. And Luffy's grin was widening as he saw the bastard's faces he made.

"You aren't dangerous at all, you know." Sakura spoke in a low, bone-chilling voice as she stepped forward, getting closer. Helmeppo took a step away from her, trying to but distance between them, distance she was closing painfully slow but sure.

"W-Whatever you're doing stop! O-or else..."

"Or else what? You'll tell Daddy? I'd like to see what is he going to do." Her hands were covering Rika's ears.

"He'll have you executed!" He yelled back.

"If I'm going to hell, you're going with me, just like father and son. Because the amount of blood on his hands compared to mine is a joke." She spat as the ground was creaking slightly as she walked in his direction. Her feet were releasing calculated amounts of chakra which cracked the ground beneath them, just enough to make a point as she was heading in his direction.

"S-Stay over there! Don't come any closer!" Sakura's face lowered to his as legs were shaking, unable to stand up. The bodyguards' hands were trembling as well, even forgetting they were armed. The rosette's grin and raspy voice was the only thing which needed to make the weak-hearted blonde faint.

"Scram." They ran off letting a tray of dust clouds in their pace comically enough.

"Hn." Sakura regained her composure as Luffy jumped over the fence.

"Wow that was awesome! Say: do you wanna join my crew? You're really cool!" Luffy grinned widely. Coby followed after them, freaked out a bit.

"Me? Join your crew?" Luffy nodded at her incredulous face.

A pirate crew. She was asked to join a pirate crew. Well...that was...something different. Until now, from what she heard of pirates through stories and rumors...they were usually bad guys. But they also seeked adventure. They were free to do whatever they wanted and fight for whatever they believed in. They had more or less common goals, they would fight, they would defend, they would drink with each other, and Sakura thought this was perfect for her. The captain was of the same age as her. Actually, just a year older than her. He wanted to find One Piece. But otherwise she could see glimpses of his selflessness just looking at his and Coby's relationship. And judging on the story of how they met...she doubt she would hate it to be apart of their crew. So she was in.

Sakura smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I would love to, Luffy. Now excuse me, I have to go back to the restaurant to my duties and tell Ririka-san." Sakura held Rika tightly, uncovering her hands from her ears and walked away, back to the restaurant she was helping in. She felt bad having to leave them behind but this is what she wanted. She was going to become a pirate and help the captain reach his dream. Maybe that's what she had to do to redeem herself.

Luffy waved enthusiastic, happy to already find his first mate.

"What the hell was that!?" Zoro has never seen until now someone succumb so easily into psychological taunting like that. At that point she was emanating pure blood-lust through every pore in her skin, all while keeping a nurturing warmth towards her object of affection. There was something strange, like an enigma if you will.

"I have no idea." Luffy just stood in one place and looked around, stretching.

"You still haven't left?" The sword master commented grunting.

"Well...I'm looking for people to join my pirate fleet." The captain shrugged. He had his first mate, but that was not enough. He needed a cook. And a navigator. And a doctor. And a musician too! Yea...and a cook too.

"Heh. So you gave up on life and became a crook?" Zoro laughed cynically. Luffy frowned just slightly but if his comment affected him, he didn't want to show it.

"What's wrong with being a pirate? That's my dream." Luffy, with no doubt, sounded really serious about this.

"So you say. Don't tell me you're going to free me then force me to join you." Zoro smirked as he held his head up for him to see.

"Join? Nah, I'm still thinking about it since everyone says you're a bad guy." Luffy fixed the straw hat on top of his head.

"A bad guy eh? I'll never join you, kid, I've got something to take care of first. I don't need your help to survive, I just need to stay alive for one month. The bastard said he'll set me free." He stretched his neck for a second.

"I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive, and fulfill my dreams!" Zoro declared proudly.

"Really? If I were you, I would starve within a week!" He was kind of surprised but nodded and respected his wishes, for now at least. He was too stubborn to let a potential crew mate slip away.

"That's why we're different. Go take pinky and find someone else to join your crew." Luffy couldn't do anything but nod and turn to walk away.

Zoro looked at his departing figure, then looked down and sighed.

"Hey! Hold on!"

"Huh?" Luffy stopped in his tracks and turned back to him. "What?"

"That..." he pointed at the lump of mud and sticky rice. "Can you pick it up for me?"

"You want to eat this? But the rice ball it's all muddy." "But I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry.." Luffy walked over and grabbed the dirty lump.

Luffy just did what he was told and gave it all to the bounty hunter to eat.

"Shut up! Just give it to me, let me eat all of it!"

Zoro was having a hard time chewing and eventually swallowing the riceballs mixed with dirt and mud. He panted slightly and cleared his throat.

The straw hat looked at him incredulously as he ate everything of it.

"Do you want to kill yourself?"

"Tell that little girl..." Zoro began to talk, forcing a slight smile or smirk, not even he knowing what it was.

"Tell her what?"

"The rice ball tastes very good. Thank you very much.'"

"Haha!" Luffy gleefully nodded and walked back to the restaurant with Coby trailing behind him. He was surprised he did something like that. Everybody called him a sort of monster because of his reputation. But this side of the deadly swords master was foreign to them, he thought.

—

Sakura has stepped inside the Foo Food restaurant putting Rika-chan down. Ririka walked over really worried, grabbing her daughter in a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Where have you been?" She was squeezing her daughter rather hard. "Where did you find her?" Rika looked at Sakura a bit worried. Sakura didn't miss her look and nodded.

"She was hanging out with a friend, Ririka-san. She made the onigiri so they would not get hungry." Sakura bent down to ruffle her hair.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan." She smiled brightly as she released her daughter.

"It was for nothing. Ririka-san...can I talk something with you for a second? It's a bit ..important." The older woman saw the worry which crossed the young girl's face and nodded. She lead them back to the room Sakura was staying in. They both sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Saku-chan?" Ririka put a hand on top of Sakura's.

"Alright. First I want you to know that I deeply appreciate it you took care of me these days. I really do." Ririka nodded in a 'go on' motion of her head.

"Luffy-san has asked me to join his pirate crew." Sakura's eyes scanned her face for any emotions, and she could see everything from slight fear to worry and a really puzzled look.

"P-Pirates...? Are you sure? You know what kind of people they are...you know I can't stop you in making a decision as I'm not your mother but..."

"I know that, Ririka-san. But Luffy-san is different. You could call him a 'good pirate'. Not a 'bad pirate'. The life on the seas is something I want to experience. I don't know why do I feel so attracted to it but I do. I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay here more." Sakura felt guilt wash over her, until Ririka pulled her in a hug.

"Commander Ripper may get a little mad seeing he let you of hook only to find out you became a pirate but everything will be fine, Sakura. Rika-chan likes you a lot, so forbidding her to see you, or forbidding you to step on this island will make her hate me for it." Both of them shared a laugh.

"Thank you so much, Ririka-san!" Sakura tackled her in a tight hug before getting up. "I think Luffy-san and Coby-kun has returned from their...sightseeing."

"Alright, go. But be careful in your journey, alright? Make sure to be the greatest pirate you can then." Ririka smiled brightly. "Also promise me something." She took Sakura's hand again.

"Anything, Ririka-san." She nodded fast.

"Promise me you will try at least to not spill innocent blood. Alright? Don't lower yourself to those who think they can just rule over the weak ones." Her words hit Sakura like a brick. Like a ton of bricks. How many civilians has she killed since she was dragged in the whole shinobi mess? A lot. How many innocents? You could call half of her clan as such. There were children, eldery, disabled, housewives...she began to hate herself. But a promise is a promise, and Ririka-san has clearly put accent on the word 'TRY' so that's what she will do.

"I promise, Ririka-san, that innocents will stay out of this. I promise I will try to spare them as much as I can, and eventually save them if I can." Ririka hugged her gently.

"Go see your captain now. I also think Rika-chan wants to hear the news as well." Sakura nodded and walked downstairs, but the little girl was no where to be seen, so she just walked outside. And here she was, along with Coby and...her captain. Sakura sat down as well.

"You should have seen it, Rika-chan! He ate the whole thing! He even told me to tell you it was delicious, and thanks you for it!" Luffy told Rika everything which happened after she and Sakura left the base.

"Really?! I'm so glad!" Rika was radiating with glee to hear that even despite the mud and dirt, the bounty hunter still appreciated her effort.

"So...what happened?" Sakura asked out of blue and they all jumped slightly, as they didn't hear her sit next to them. Coby wiped his glasses with the corner of his shirt nervously.

"Zoro-san has requested Luffy-san to hand him all rice from the ground to eat it. Then he told him to tell Rika-chan about it. And even thanked for it." Coby continued. "I think I judged him a bit wrong, he seems like a good guy." Sakura nodded smiling.

"What did I tell you about the world, Coby-kun?"

"That the world...is not black and white?" He felt her hand ruffle his hair slightly.

"That's right." She smiled and he felt himself blushing a bit.

They continued their chatter for a while. Sakura even told Rika-chan she was going to join Luffy's crew, much to the later's glee. Sakura smiled but her nose wrinkled as she felt the other citizens get out of their houses to kneel down. Why? They were going to find out just now.

"It seems that the foul scent has returned..."


	6. Breaking In

They continued their chatter for a while. The four of them were sitting on the footsteps in front of the restaurant. Sakura even told Rika-chan she was going to join Luffy's crew, much to the later's glee. Rika told Roronoa Zoro's arrival story to Luffy and Coby too, making both of them quite surprised. Sakura smiled but her nose wrinkled as she felt the other citizens get out of their houses to kneel down. Why? They were going to find out just now.

"It seems that the foul scent has returned..." the pinkette commented as her sea foam colored eyes narrowed, feeling them bleed red from fury. Her Sharingan tended to activate on it's own, especially based on emotions.

"Bow down to me! Everybody who will raise their heads will be executed on spot!" The flamboyant son of the Marine Lieutenant declared. Two Mariners were sitting behind him, keeping a perfect poker-face. How? Maybe because practice makes everything perfect. Who knows for how long were they tortured mentally by him.

"So that bastard clown has returned to terrorize everyone again?" Sakura's and Coby's eyes darted towards Rika, who cursed under her breath.

"R-Rika-chan, where did you learn that language from?" The rosette asked a bit nervously. Rika just looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"From you and Zoro-nii-san, of course." Sakura just sighed and facepalmed herself.

"Sakura-san, you shouldn't teach kids bad words."

"Shut up, Coby." Sakura rubbed her temple as the blonde kept yelling. It seems that Helmeppo has recovered from his short termed psychological trauma. Sakura knew using a genjutsu and spending chakra wasn't worth it on someone like him, but now she regretted not using the 'Hell Viewing Technique' on him. It would put him in his place.

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro?! I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days!" Those two marine officers were just walking behind the son of the Marine Lieutenant. If they were afraid or irritated by his antics, they clearly didn't show it. They just obediently acted like his bodyguards, holding their arms together behind their backs. Luffy raised an eyebrow and got up.

"I'm gonna use him as an example for everyone around here! It's going to be pretty interesting, if you ask me...huh?" The blonde turned towards the straw hat wearing pirate.

"Three days? Didn't you say you were going to give him a month to survive?" Luffy felt his fists clench.

Helmeppo took a look at the intruder and chuckled darkly. "How rude...but I was only playing with him. I mean, how dumb can you be to believe that-? YOU!" He looked around and his sight landed on the rosette haired girl. "Don't think I've forgotten about you! You and Roronoa will be executed side by side-!" The blonde stopped talking as two fists collided with his face, sending him flying a few good meters away. Sakura and Luffy stood next to each other, their bangs obscuring their face as a bit of blood dripped from their fists.

 _A bad guy eh? I'll never join you, kid, I've got something to take care of first. I don't need your help to survive, I just need to stay alive for one month. The bastard said he'll set me free." He stretched his neck for a second._

 _"I'm going to do everything I can to stay alive, and fulfill my dreams!" Zoro declared proudly._

Luffy shook his head and fixed the straw hat while Sakura just straightened her back, looking at him. Ririka meanwhile has gotten out of the restaurant and put her hands on Rika's shoulders, in a protective manner.

"Don't worry, Ririka-san. The Marine won't put their hands on you, Rika-chan or the town anymore." Sakura just grinned widely and kneed in front of Rika. "Stay strong, kid." She raised her hand and poked the little girl's forehead with two fingers before standing up. "Orders, captain?"

"We are saving Zoro. I have decided, I will make him join my crew!" Luffy was basically glowing to be called 'captain, while Sakura smirked and nodded. Coby ran ahead of them to warn Zoro meanwhile, to warm him of Helmeppo's plan. Luffy and Sakura were on his tail as they dashed towards the Marine base. The two officers which were the blond's supposed bodyguards must have blinked when the assault happened because the in the first second Helmeppo has been ranting on how he wanted to execute Roronoa Zoro, then in the next second he was on the ground, with his head bleeding. He wasn't yet unconscious but he was unable to get up, so the two of them just picked him up and dragged towards his Father's office.

"Hello there." Luffy stood tall in front of the bounty hunter. "If I'm going to loosen up the ropes, will you join me?" Sakura crossed her arms bored, while Coby was just standing next to her, terrified.

"Luffy...I think you're forgetting to tell him one teeny tiny important detail about this whole deal..." Luffy nodded.

"Oh right! You said you fight with a katana! If I bring you it, will you join me?" Luffy asked grinning. Sakura just threw her hands in the air.

"I give up." Coby patted her shoulder nervously.

"I have already told you I don't want to become a pirate, kid!" Zoro growled in frustration. Luffy tilted his head to the side.

"Nah, I don't care. I have decided you will join me and that's final." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "Where is your katana?"

Seeing that he has so choice, Zoro sighed in defeat. He wanted to open his mouth to protest but he knew it was no use. "The bastard took them in his room. It's in the base." He replied, obviously annoyed.

"In the base you say? Come on Sakura, we have raiding to do!" He already grabbed her arm and ran towards the tall building.

"Wait, Luffy! He should know that-!" Sakura was cut down as his other arm was stretched up to the edge of the tower. "Damn it, nevermind. Coby, you know what you have to do!" Sakura yelled as she flew high up in the air with her captain. Coby nodded .

—

The office of the Marine Lieutenant screamed one thing. He was a more than proud man. He was longing to be worshiped so he was ruling the base of operations, the Shells Town, with an iron fist. Or axe in his case. The said man, tall and muscular sat in his chair, facing the window, brooding over the town.

"I'm great, aren't I?" He was met with silence. The officers which were thinking that their Lieutenant was just talking to himself. They were mistaking it greatly as they heard a vase shatter.

"AREN'T I?!" Morgan stood up and yelled at them. They scurried on their feet and saluted.

"YES YOU ARE, LIEUTENANT MORGAN!" They gulped as he nodded approvingly.

"Good. Report the situation, captain." He sat back down, listening.

"Ah yes, the offerings have been quite..."

"Decreasing?" The captain nodded, gulping down the lump in his throat. Morgan grunted slightly and got up.

"And do you know why is that?"

"Because...the citizens have some financial problems...sir."

"Financial problems? No. It's not because they have financial problems. It's because they don't respect me enough!" His words were getting fueled with rage again as the Marine Captain was sweating bullets. "If they respected me enough, they would spend even their last coin!"

Heavy, thumping footsteps were echoing outside as the doors of the office blasted open.

"DAD!?" His son's voice filled the whole room he angrily stepped inside of the office along with his Marine goons.

"What's the matter, Helmeppo?"

His face was badly bruised and swollen, even bleeding, and he missed a tooth. His rage however gave him enough stength to stand up and yell.

"I need you to kill someone, that's the matter!" The lieutenant's eyebrows furrowed and stood up.

"And why would I need to clean up after your mess?" Helmeppo stared at his father.

"Because they punched me! Twice! No one hit me before, not even you!" His eyes darkened.

"And do you know why?" He took a step closer to his son.

"Well yes, because I'm-"

"Because a bastard son like you doesn't even deserve a beating!" Helmeppo was abruptly cut before a strong fist collided with the other side of his face.

"You can gain a lot of things using my name, but I'm the great one here, not you, so don't even forget it!"

Outside, several Mariners were holding the ropes tied to a giant statue. A giant stone grey statue which faced the lieutenant in all his glory.

"The town needs to remind who's the powerful one here! Pull the ropes!" Je barked and soon the statue was finally standing, only for a hand grabbed on the railing to attract their attention.

"Huh?" Two teenagers flew right above them, landing on top of the railing. One had ruffled black hair wearing a straw hat on top, while the other was the young girl found a few days ago washed on the beach.

"Eh captain? Do you think this is the place?" The pink one asked, puzzled, as she jumped on the floor from the railing.

"Yea!" The boy did the same, but accidentally cut down one of the ropes by mistake.

Morgan felt his face pale as his statue slowly crushed under the fall. He blinked fast a few moments before feeling his rage build up, burning his face.

"DAD!? Those are the brats which hit me earlier!"

"Oh well shit." Sakura cursed and looked at Luffy, who was simply apologizing.

"CATCH THE TWO BRATS, I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF!"

"Sakura! Find Zoro's swords, I will stall them!" Luffy called out as he stretched his arm.

"Aye aye captain." Sakura body flickered away and reappeared in front of Helmeppo, grabbing him from behind the collar. She used him as a human shield.

"Shot him all you want, I don't care." The rosette ran downstairs with the marine on tail.

"O-oi! S-stop dragging me!" The blonde cried out as he was moped on the floor with.

Sakura rolled her eyes and just kept running.

"I won't if you tell me where the hell is Roronoa's sword.."

"T-They are in my room, but we have already passed it!" She sighed and flew upstairs to the second floor and finally arrived in front of a strange looking room. She stepped inside and dropped the blonde on the floor, which was entirely covered by a beige colored fluffy carpet. The walls had a similar color, the beddings of the queen sized bed were covered by flower printed beddings, the frame, wardrobe and the vanity were ivory white.

"Damn, your room looks prettier than mine used to be. Mine had just a basic futton, a dresser and a weapon storage." She whistled and started looking around.

"Sh-shut up." Came out his muffled reply. Sakura spotted three katanas hanging on the wall. One was snow white, and the other two were black..

"Hey, which one is his?" She turned around as she got no response.. He was passed out on the carpet. "Well fuck it, it seems that Zoro will have to pick out which one is his. And have the others as reserves or something." Sakura grabbed all three and used chakra strings to tie them around her waist before darting out. Luffy crashed down from the ceiling and landed next to her.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Doesn't it hurt crashing like that?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and eyed him curiously.

"Eh. Had worse. Let's go!" They started running, eyeing the exit.

—

Zoro's eye twitched as the pink haired boy was latching on the tight rope bindings, trying to get him out.

"Oi, cut it out, Coby!" Coby, was it right? He has heard the two of them calling out his name more than once.

"I can't let you die here! You have to understand that you won't be freed after a month, Helmeppo was never intending to keep his promise!" He yelled frustrated as he jumped off and landed on his butt.

"W-what?!"

"You'll be executed in three days, he was bragging in front the whole town about this, that's why Luffy and Sakura-san punched him! They will both be executed with you!" His brain was still processing the information, feeling his anger boil.

"Please Zoro! You don't have to become a pirate but please help them beat up Lieutenant Morgan!" Coby cried out as a bullet shot past him, narrowly missing his head, but his glasses flew off and on the ground.

Zoro's onyx eyes widened as several Mariners were swarming and flooding the execution grounds, all with their shotguns cocked and aimed at both of them.

'I-I...'

"Roronoa Zoro." A cruel, mocking, but arrogant and prideful voice spoke. "I have heard about your name years ago. Make no mistakes, Roronoa. Your power, compared to mine, is nothing! Aim!" Several guns clicked.

'I...I can't die here! Not before I fulfill my promise made to her. Not before that!' He gulped and fear was visibly readable on his face.


	7. The Call of the Sea

As the guns clicked, he could hear a ghostly chuckle right behind his shoulder.. Tied to a pole would do no good, that was for sure. A haunting smirk plagued his mind and felt the time stop, his whole life flashing before his eyes. Starting with that one knock on the door of Isshin Dojo, in Shinotsuki village. A tall man with slick black hair combed back and kind eyes hidden behind circled spectacles has answered him.

* * *

 _Young Roronoa Zoro has demanded one thing: a good, worthy match, bringing his own two jet black katanas. However, Koshiro the Master of the dojo has implied a catch: if he were to lose, he would join him as his student. After beating so many adults in swordsmanship, imagine his surprise when the training sword was knocked out of his hands by the only daughter of Koshiro, Kuina. She was older than him. Better than him. And she was his eternal rival._

 _They have been fighting for months which turned to years. Zoro has become one of the best students of the dojo, but his 2000th lose to Kuina has made him even more enthusiastic to one day beat her and become the best swords master in the world._

 _"So what if you're a girl!? Why are you the upset one after you beat me!? Let's make a promise here and now! I will set sail and train, and next time when we meet, we'll fight! To see who's the best swordsman in the world!" Young Zoro has has gotten on his feet. The blue haired young girl has done the same and shook hands. Right after her 2001st victory, where Zoro has been equipped with his swords, while Kuina only wielded her prized Wado Ichimonji._

 _Call it destiny, unfortune or tragedy, to hear the next day after the oath was made, that his rival has died out of blue. Kuina went inside the cellar to get some polishing rocks, only to fall and break her neck, thus dying instantly. But that's where Zoro has trained and sharpened his Santoryu, after requesting Kuina's katana, and set sailing to fulfill his dreams and chase his ambitions._

* * *

Becoming the best of the best has become something really personal. So being tied to a post and getting executed on spot was something so pathetic he could hear her mocking laugh behind him. Only to see a red flash in front of him, right when the sea of triggers were pulled.

"Your bullets...won't work on me!" Luffy yelles and grinned as the masses of bullets bounced back, having the Marine take cover.

"What kind of human are you!?" Zoro yelled in sheer surprise Luffy became his human shield.

"Me? I'm the kind which is going to be the pirate king!" He grinned as Sakura appeared next to his side, in a flash.

"We can chat later, captain." The pink haired girl turned to look at him. "Which one of them is yours? I saw three katanas so I just took them all."

"All three are mine." She raised an eyebrow.

"Three katanas? Is that possible?" Now she was getting interested.. She had seen people fight one lone katana. Or with twin katanas. Or with giant swords, just like Kisame, Zabuza and Chojuro. However, using three swords was strange in her eyes. It was something she had never seen before.

"You will be quite surprised of all the fighting styles in this world, pinky." He smirked as the navy was circling them.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE CHATTING ABOUT! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!" They cocked their guns again. Sakura had quickly untied the chakra strings which held the three katanas together and threw them in Zoro's direction, before jumping high in the air. She smirked widely as in a flash, the pirate hunter was freed. Two katanas were held up in each of his hands, while the third was held in his mouth. The tips were pointed at the necks of the navy goons. They gulped down in fear.

"I'd suggest you to not move...or else you will die.." He smirked wider.

Sakura's heel slammed in the ground and the surface groaned in pain as large craters were cracking down the earth underneath her small feet.

"Sugoi!" Luffy's grin grew wider as he looked at his first mate.

"Thanks captain." Sakura's grin mirrored his own.

"Well of course you have some freakish power too." With a swift blade movement, Zoro's captors were thrown back and stood next to Luffy and Sakura, standing taller than both of them.

"I will accept your offer. I will join you and become a pirate. I'd rather become known as a devil but fulfilling my goal rather than die here for nothing." His smirk widened. "However, I have my own goals. To be the greatest swordsmaster in the world. And nothing will stop me from fighting for that." Luffy couldn't help but smirk.

"You're joining the future Pirate King's crew. Not being able to accomplish this goal would disappoint me a lot."

"Fair enough." With his grin widening, Zoro clicked his swords.

The captain looked at Sakura, who simply nodded.

"I suppose that you want the boss battle, Luffy." A nod was just enough for her to take a step back, her hands moving in seals. Snake, boar, ram, bird. A grin split her face in two.

" _Fuuton: Reppusho_!" (Wind Release: Gale Palm) Her palms slapped together as a powerful wind gush which parted the sea of navy soldiers in two sides. Each of them were doing their best to remain in place, but they were eventually flown to their opposite sides. Morgan's eyes narrowed as he was thrown a couple of feet back, but landed on his feet anyways.

Sakura looked at Zoro.

"You take left and I take right? Is that fine with you?"

"You can know it." They split apart and started bitting down the army of mariners, clearing their way out, leaving Luffy to fight Morgan, one on one.

The rosette's right hand glowed a deep blue, while her green eyes bled red.. The four-pointed pinwheel Sharingan analyzed the field and she disappeared in the crowd. They barely had the time to react as they couldn't do nothing but drop their guns and hit the ground unconscious. Sakura wasn't set to kill. There was no satisfaction in killing an enemy much weaker than you. They weren't even enemies, just civilians dressed in matching uniforms and armed with guns which couldn't kill monster-humans like ninjas, devil fruit eaters or simply skilled combatants. Hitting the pressure points on the back of their necks left them unconscious, but their bodies were still littering the ground.

Sakura has brushed Ririka's shirt off the dust and turned over, to hear Luffy cry out.

" _GOMU GOMU NOOOOO BAZOOKA_!" Sakura's eyes widened in awe as his fists collided with the Lieutenant's face, almost knocking over his iron jaw.

'Sugoi...'

 **'The kit's interesting, ne?'** Matatabi licked her paw and stretched, grinning like a Chesire cat. Sakura just nodded in agreement. Just as spectacular was Roronoa as well, using his _Santoryu_ style. Something she had never seen before once in her years on the battlefield.

Sakura stood by Luffy's side, as he punched Morgan's face multiple times. One for Rika. One for Zoro. One for letting his son do as he pleased. One for Sakura. One for the whole village, and then a shout caught their attention.

''S-STOP RIGHT THERE!" Her green eyes narrowed as Helmeppo was shakily holding a flintlock pointed at Coby's head. "If you move I will kill him!" How that guy kept waking up over and over after getting knocked out so much was a wonder. But Sakura has grown attached to the pink haired boy, in all those few hours spend together. Maybe because they both had pink hair? Who knows. But she knew he was scared, so the pinwheel in her left eye spinned fast as the blonde fell into a deep sleep, as soon as they made eye contact. The flintlock was dropped in the process and one last punch sent the Lieutenant into unconsciousness.

"Well...it seems that we are done here." Zoro and Sakura joined Luffy as he got up. There were still reinforcements who did no hostile sign towards the trio. Their jaws' slackened as they started cheering.

"W-why are they cheering?" The short boy cleaned his glasses in his shirt as he spoke, just as surprised as them.

"Maybe because...they are free? Let's just go, I'm hungry.."

"YASSS FOOD!" Luffy raced towards Foo Food Restaurant, while Sakura walked calmly behind him.

"So..this is our captain, huh?"

"Yes."

"He looks pretty strong."

"Yea he is."

"He has no idea what he's really doing, right?" Sakura stopped in her track, sighing.

"No, he hasn't." She shook her head. "But he will become the Pirate King, I know that." She shrugged as she entered the restaurant. As soon as she stepped her foot inside, Sakura has been tackled in a hug by Ririka.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kiddo. The rumors spread all the way here, are they true?" Coby blinked behind his round rimmed glasses.

"They are, miss! The village is free!" He announced happy but still polite. Rika jumped from downstairs and tacked everyone in a hug. Ririka has let go of Sakura.

"Well, there's a bathroom upstairs, everyone can get cleaned up while I'm getting ready lunch. And don't worry, it's all on the house!" The older woman grinned and disappeared in the kitchen.

"YOSH! Let's eat!" Luffy grinned widely. The pink haired ninja walked upstairs to pack her stuff. She walked inside her small bedroom and grabbed the scroll inside the Akatsuki cloak. She rummaged through her bag and undressed.

 **'A new chapter in your life begins, Kit. Are you sure if that's what you want? To become a pirate like your father has?'**

'Matatabi...do you remember what my dream has been as a child? Before I was enrolled in the Academy.' The blue bakeneko stretched and licked it's paw, thinking.

 **'I remember you wanted to be the Pirate Queen.'**

Sakura nodded affirmatively.

'Yes. Luffy is another kind of person. He has a good heart and his past is not tainted like mine. He may had his hardships but his hands are not tainted with innocent blood. Do you know what I'm saying?'

 **'I'm not sure, kit...'**

'Maybe giving up my dream could redeem myself. My new dream is to...see Luffy become the Pirate King. That's what I'm doing to do.' She smiled to herself as she got ready her outfit. Something really easy to move in. Jeans were constricting, and feeling her breasts bounce in her shirt was annoying. They were sensitive as well. So the first thing she did was wrap it tightly with bandages, to not get in her way. Then a fishnet shirt followed, along with a black short-sleeved shirt. Like all her tops, the Uchiha clan crest was proudly displayed on the back. But only because the clothing and weaponry were provided to the Uchiha clan by Neko-baa-chan and the nin-neko. And because those two were strongly affiliated, the shirts and products always had the clan crest printed, proud of it.

She had opted for standard shinobi pants. Black, baggy, comfy, and easy to move in.. However she wore black combat boots, and strapped a pouch to her left leg.. Her eyes landed on the senbon.

* * *

 _"Sakura. I couldn't help but notice your improvements on using your Shunshin." A twelve years old Sakura has been sitting in front of her genin sensei. Hatake Kakashi. This happened 4 years after the massacre, and like everyone else in the village save for the council, he was unaware of the truth. Why was she sitting there placed in a genin team instead of disappearing with Itachi? That's a story for another time. Right now, the important point is totally different._

 _"I suppose, Kakashi-sensei." She replied shyly, hearing her skills praised._

 _"You're very close to surpassing Uchiha Shisui-" he could see her flinch as he pronounced his name. "But I was thinking that you could move on to the next step." He passed her a scroll. Flying Thunder God Technique. Her green eyes widened._

 _"But this technique was-"_

 _"What made my sensei, Minato Namikaze famous. It earned his nickname, the "Yellow Flash". The same technique which was made by the Nindaime , as well. But I think that you're ready for it. You're a prodigy, after all." The silver haired masked ninja smiled with his lone, visible eye and ruffled her pink head._

 _"But be careful. It's a very advanced S-class technique."_

 _"I will! Thank you sensei!" She smiled and bowed before walking away, holding the scroll. Naruto and her cousin have been practicing water walking, a thing she had learnt since she lived in Arlong's Park.. So that's why she had gotten something new to practice on. And because of her particular fondness of Shunshin and her mastery of using it without any cloud traces left, this was obviously the next step._

 _She has read the scroll, performed the jutsu perfectly and had it working in just a few hours. The theory was easy too. You had to place a seal on a location, person, tool, or anything else. Your body enters in an inter-dimensional void, which teleports you to the marked spot. The 2nd Hokage was using regular kunai marked with his technique seal to teleport. The 4th Hokage was using his special kunai marked with his own seal. Sakura's mark was much different and less refined but it did the trick. It was composed with the kanji for 'blooming', the kanji for 'blood', the kanji for 'family', and the kanji for 'protection'. Because that's what her purpose was. On top of that, her Magenkyo Sharingan has helped her greatly. Flying Thunder God was more like a summoning technique, rather than an improved Body Flicker. It involved space-time ninjutsu, something which she was already accustomed with.. Her father has been performing tons of these before. But she had to keep her Sharingan a secret. For now, she had to find a method for quick teleports on the battlefield, but she neither wanted to copy Nidaime or Yondaime._

 _Kicking a rock, she had removed the seal from the kunai throwing post where she had practiced teleporting to and walked outside. She had walked past her soaking wet teammates which were bickering. Apparently, Sasuke got the water walking first, not surprising at all, and Naruto was just mad about it because he lost a bet, so they didn't even see their teammate passing by. She also happened to bump into Genma on her way back home._

 _"Watch where are you going, kid. What got you so down?" The brown haired tokubetsu jounin was sort of her teacher as well. She had several sensei to learn from, and Genma was her favorite, next to her own team instructor._

 _"Gomen, Genma-sensei. I'm trying to master a jutsu, but it's really complicated. I mean, there's just the seal of confrontation, and I made my own formula, but I need a quick way to spread it on the battlefield in order to be useful..."_

 _The brunette scratched his head a bit as he chewed on his senbon._

 _"You could try to opt on something small and barely visible, you know. So you can carry lots at the same time."_

 _Sakura's eyes landed on the senbon he was chewing on._

 _"Genma-sensei you're a genius!" She quickly snatched some senbon from his pouch after tackling him in a hug and ran off. He just blinked, looking after her._

 _"Well damn straight I am."_

* * *

And that's why Sakura shoved the whole senbon set in her pouch. They weren't silvery colored, they were light blue, as the entire structure was covered in her formula. She had years of time to master the Flying Thunder God, and spreading several senbon on every inch of the battlefield covered the entire area of teleportation. That's how her small change innovated the famous technique.

Tying her hair in a low ponytail, just like how Itachi would do, she walked downstairs, hiding her scroll in her pouch. Her cloak was stored neatly, and her ring sat on her ring finger. It was slate blue with the kanji of Sky resting on top. It was Orochimaru's. When he deflected the Akatsuki after attempting to steal Itachi's body, his ring was given to her. It normally worked on her pinky finger but it was too large for her, so unless they weren't extracting any Tailed Beasts, it rested on her ring finger.

Sakura sat down at the table and started eating. Luffy was devouring steaks after steaks, while Zoro had his mug refilled with booze. He was already full, but there always was enough space for alcohol.

"I don't get it. How the hell can you eat so much?" The green haired sword master asked as Luffy reached for whatever food was left in front of Zoro. He simply shrugged.

"Also, where's the rest of our crew? Our ship?"

"Right now there's just me, Sakura and you!" And he pointed towards a small boat which was docked outside. Sakura sweatdropped, and he face palmed.

"Damn."

"Oi! We'll get bigger, no worries! We are pretty strong! Plus we will recruit more members, and get a huge fleet!" Zoro just cursed drinking down his mug.

"Well...I have faith in you, Luffy." Sakura smiled lightly.

Zoro sat his mug down and looked at Sakura. His eyes wandered slightly bellow her shoulders.

"Have your boobs shrunk or something?" Her smiled dropped and her fist raised above his head, smacking him down.

"Fucking pervert." She grunted. Coby chuckled shyly at the scene displayed, before the doors of the restaurant flew open. Several navy soldiers filled the area, with Commander Ripper leading them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. They all stopped whatever they were doing to look at what he had to say.

"In the name of the Navy we want to thank you for freeing us, but we couldn't help but hear that you're pirates, so we'll have to ask you to leave, the island. However, we won't contact the main base." The crowd outside booed. They all had gathered outside the small restaurant/tavern as the navy shooed away their heroes.

Luffy blinked and shrugged, fixing his hat on his head and smiled.

"Thanks for the yummy food, lady!" His other two crewmates got up as well. Coby however sat down, gripping his cup of tea in his hands nervously.

"And you? You're a pirate as well, aren't you?" Coby's trembled even more as Ripper's gaze was fixed on him. Luffy stopped in his tracks and walked over, punching him hard. Their eyes widened as Luffy retracted his fist.

"There's no way he could be a pirate! Straw Hat hit him really hard!" Coby had a hard time stopping crying as he was lifted on his feet.

"Thank you! Thank you, Luffy-san! Sakura-san!" He cried as he ran outside after them, the small veil of the boat being let down. A wide smile broke on Sakura's face as she bent down and poked his forehead with her index and middle fingers before getting on the boat with the rest of them.

"Become a great marine, Coby!" Luffy and Sakura yelled back as the boat departed. To everyone's surprise, the pink haired boy saluted the small group of pirates, and one by one everyone joined.

"We will never forget you, Straw Hats!" The three of them sat down and started paddling away.

"Straw Hats...? I like the sound of that..." she smiled and pushed Luffy's hat playfully over his eyes. He laughed merrily.

"Hey!" Zoro chuckled and opened a bottle of booze, laying in the boat, with his bandana tied around his arm, and his swords leaned against him.

"So where off?"

"To the next island!"


	8. History of a Straw Hat

The trio has been sailing on the sea of East Blue for a few hours. They have been rather quiet, as each of them were sorting their own thoughts. Zoro did nothing but open a spare bottle of sake and chug it down.

"Ne, Luffy...I have a question." The pinkette was the first to break the ice.

"What is it?" Luffy turned towards her.

"You seem really familiar...did you happen to live in Foosha village or something?" Well the Straw Hat was really familiar anyways. It was looking like the one her father's best friend wore. She has also been there when he gave it away to a boy.

"I-I did!" He exclaimed. "How did you know that?" Sakura blinked. "We have docked there for sometime, with my father and his friend and crew."

"Wait. Are you that pink haired girl which kept trailing behind Mada?!"

"So that kid which kept annoying uncle and Tou-sama was you?!" They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Wait, wait wait. What the hell is happening here?" Zoro sat up rubbing his head sleepy.

"I remember you now! You're that Luffy! You kept boasting about how you'll sail, but accidentally ate Gomu Gomu no Mi." Sakura grinned widely. "You were really funny, you know that." Luffy's grin mirrored her own and sat back.

"Well I'm glad you joined my crew! But wait, didn't you say you wanted to be the Queen of Pirates?"

Sakura merely shrugged. "I'm not cut out for it anymore. I have something else to do and maybe later I will decide on my personal goal." She smiled but a strong wind gust flew past them, knocking the straw hat off its wearer's head.

"My hat!" Luffy tried to reach for it before it landed on the water surface, but Zoro's hand caught him before him.

"Here you go." The black haired boy fixed it on top of his head merrily. "By the way, what's so special about it?" The green haired man raised an eyebrow and laid back against the boat.

"Do you want to tell him, Sakura?" Luffy looked at her.

"We can both say it. I love the story." She grinned and they nodded to each other.

"Well, it all started in a sunny day. Shanks's ship has docked in Foosha Village." The young captain began his story.

"Shanks was father's friend. Me and kaa-chan were staying aboard for a while with him. We met up in East Blue, got some supplies so Shanks can see Makino-san." At this both of then grinned to each other. "And afterwards we would leave for the New World, in Wano Country."

"And I was living in the village!"

* * *

 _The bar in the Foosha Village was never as loud as it was when the Red Haired Pirates decided to dock and stock on supplies here. The villagers were already accustomed with their antics, and were actually really good people. The captain, the Emperor of the Sea Akagami no Shanks happened to be one of young Monkey D. Luffy's motivation to set sail and become a pirate. So he was sitting in the bar, eating, while Makino the owner was making sure to refill their mugs with a smile on her face. Right next to the boy was Shanks. And next to him, was his best friend._

 _Uchiha Madara, or also called "Demon Eyes", former second in command of the Akagami Pirates. Luffy recognized him immediately by his glowy red eyes. And on his lap was a girl his age, with short bubblegum pink hair and bright green eyes. Weird...he had never seen until then someone with pink hair._

 _Luffy had a bandage under his right eye, as a result of how he stabbed himself right there. Even Sakura flinched at his pain resistance. The brat was crazy. And seeing Shanks teasing Luffy about his dream of being a pirate was really entertaining in her opinion._

 _"Hey, Captain, why don't we take him this one time?" A random crew member shouted and Luffy's eyes widened._

 _"Yea, please take me too!"_

 _Shanks did nothing but sway him away._

 _"The seas are too dangerous, you know, you're just a kid."_

 _His face fell._

 _"But why can she go with you?!" Sakura put her hands up in defense as the boy yelled and pointed in her direction._

 _"She's going home, and she can get there only by crossing the seas." Shanks was ready to open another sake bottle. Luffy ate his meat angrily as Makino did nothing but smile and clean up the dishes and dirty glasses they left behind. Having these pirates was making the place really lively, and they never caused trouble. No matter what the Mayor said about them._

 _Sakura stretched as she sat on her father's lap, dangling her legs and humming gently. He was having a light chat with Shanks' current first mate. Next to him, sat Yasopp, which was just the greatest gunslinger she had ever seen. She witnessed the blonde man take down even the smallest and obscure targets she had a hard time to observe, even with her sharingan._

 _"You know..." the blonde man, slightly drunk from all that sake, put his hands on both Sakura's and Luffy's shoulders. "I have a son just your age! His name is Usopp...he reminds me so much of his mother..." He cried, and the two children could do nothing but sweatdrop. They would express any kind of feeling if they haven't heard the story about the blonde's son at least a few hundred times._

 _"He drank a bit, ne Luffy?" The black haired boy nodded in agreement as he finished the last bit of a weird swirly looking fruit off his fork. Green eyes twitched and widened in panic. Sakura tugged on Madara's sleeve but he would just ignore her._

 _'Wasn't that the Devil Fruit Akagami found?'_

 _Sakura nodded mentally but kept quiet. Oh well..._

 _The bar doors swung open to reveal a tall, sightly scruffy man, with a bored expression and lazy eyelids. Behind him were several bandits having his back._

* * *

"What a friendly visit turned out to be nightmare..." Sakura laid against the boat.

"Yea, that bandit bastard came and crushed Makino-chan's bar."

"So then what did Akagami do? He's a Yonko, he would have done something." Zoro commented as he listened to their story.

"Weeeeell..." Luffy longed the vowel quite a lot. "He did nothing. That made me lose quite some respect for him." Zoro was watching him incredulously.

"You must be kidding. Wasn't this Higumo guy just a lowly bandit? His bounty is low even for East Blue standards."

"He most likely received it by terrorizing citizens, he wasn't that strong. But don't be mean, Luffy, remember what price he paid to protect us." The pinkette scolded him lightly and he just frowned.

"Oh...right..."

* * *

 _Pain was all Luffy felt as Higumo's boot was crushing his face. Even if he was like made of rubber, it still hurt a lot. Luffy ran after the bandit after he found out the mistake he did. That guy ruined Makino's bar and stained the Red Haired Pirates' reputation. They all laughed at their captain. However, Madara knew everything which was happening. He knew his best friend well. But Luffy didn't, and Sakura ran after him ignoring their protests. She was currently held up in the air by the back of her Uchiha clan crest shirt._

 _"Let him go you bastard!" The pink haired girl kept kicking. For some reason she couldn't perform jutsu, maybe because her hands were kept apart from doing any seals._

 _"Shut up brat! Oi boss! How much do you think we'll be getting?"_

 _The boot squeezed harder. "She's half mermaid, from what I've heard. Her tail should not be split, so we'll get a fortune."_

 _The mayor fell to his knees as he begged for their lives, willing to pay any huge ransom the bandits would ask in exchange of their lives. Of course his cries of plea went on deaf ears. All until Shanks' crew appeared. Ben shot all of them down, Madara was ready to shunshin and take the children to safety but Higuma was already disappeared and left a smoke bomb in his pace._

 _"Where did they go?!" Shanks cried out._

 _"On the sea. Let's go!" The black haired man has already dashed across the sea. He had taught Shanks water walking way before, when they were still cabin boys on Oro Jackson. The two chakra signatures were weak. However he couldn't mistaken his daughter's slightly demonic chakra and sense Matatabi's presence as well. It swirled quite uncomfortably. His eyes bled red as he ran even faster on the surface. With chakra in his feet, he could feel the waves shift as a large creature narrowed it's eyes and rose it's ugly, giant head from the water._

 _"Madara!"_

 _"Go get the kids!" The black haired man stopped as hands moved into handseals. A large fireball erupted from his mouth as he fried the beast alive. However, he was not alone. It's friend chomped off Shanks' arm by the time he got there. Higumo was eaten alive, and that bastard got what he deserved. The children cried out in heartbreaking tears as they watched in horror his mauled arm._

 _They all returned to safety. Sakura was sitting in her cabin, sobbing, as Raitsume was brushing her hair gently._

 _"Shh shh... everything will be alright, sea princess. Don't worry..."_

 _"But mama..." teary bluish green eyes turned to her mother. "His arm..."_

 _"I said it's fine. He did it to protect you and Luffy. Why did you run off like that...?"_

 _"To...to help him...but I only worsened everything..." she was pulled in a tight embrace._

 _"We were worried sick but don't worry. You will get stronger, and you will be able to protect everyone you love." A kiss was planted on her head as the older woman walked outside. She was however surprised to find Luffy running inside her room, sitting on her bed. What was more surprising was the familiar straw hat which sat on Luffy's head._

 _"Uncle Shanks gave you his hat?"_

 _"Yea! I will set sail and gather a crew, and I will give it back until we'll be really strong! I wish you could join me, I heard you're pretty strong!" Sakura chuckled dryly._

 _"I suppose. I have to get home...but I want to learn...medical ninjutsu." The boy's head tilted to the side._

 _"Medical ninjutsu?"_

 _"Yea!" She grinned. "Maybe I will find a way to give uncle his arm back. Imagine how cool would that be! He lost it because we were so reckless..." Luffy frowned for a second but it was replaced with a grin rather quickly._

 _"You do that! And the next time we meet, we'll fight to see who grew up the most! And we will both reach our dreams!" Sakura's D like grin mirrored his own._

 _"You can believe that, shannaroo!" One last fist bump was exchanged before Luffy left the ship and Sakura waved back at the village. She was going to miss everyone, and Luffy had a really strong drive to become more powerful. They both had._

* * *

"So you two are kind of basically childhood friends."

"Yea, sort of." They both nodded. "So Sakura, have you managed to find a way to regrow that arm?" A scene fled her mind and she sighed.

"I think so. A...friend...Kakuzu kept sewing his partner's body parts together, but he was immortal. I think regrowing limbs is possible but I have to learn more about it, I haven't reached that stage yet. I focused on combat."

"Oh. Makes sense. You know, you owe me a fight. But later! I see our lunch right up there!" His face split in a wide grin as a large pink bird flew above them.

"Wait Luffy-"

"GOMU GOMU NOOO-"

"No he wouldn't-"

"ROCKET?!" Neither of the weird colored duo could finish their sentence as their captain flew over to the bird, launching himself helped by his rubber body.

"Damn that idiot!" Sakura couldn't help but agree as they both grabbed paddle and tried to go as fast as possible. The bird kidnapped their captain, and they had to get him back.


	9. Home or Not

Sakura returning to Konoha was a really big feat. They had already lost Sasuke to the Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, so the pink haired nin's return was a breath of fresh air. Or at least...it was supposed to be. Genma was ready to take out both Naruto and Sakura to Ichiraku's and celebrate. And maybe catch up. He doubted that Tsunade was that heartless to not let her student spend some time with her family before the interrogation. But you could imagine everyone's surprise the truth about her coming back. And that she won't be able to head home ever again.

Naruto left his sister in the care of T&I, without saying a word before heading home. Being in shock was a really easy word to say. Genma was home. And his dreadful face went unnoticed by the Tokubetsu jonin.

"What got you so down? I was on a mission up until a few minutes ago..Sakura is back, why aren't you happy?"

"Sakura-chan..." The blonde slumped down. "She...betrayed us." It was something in his voice which prevented them from being overjoyed.

—

Tsunade has been drowning herself in alcohol that day. Her cheeks were burning red and the mountain of paperwork which had to be done was being taken care of by Shizune. At least until she was called to heal her former colleague. A few hours later, Morino and Yamanaka walked inside the round, oval office and handed in the report. The result of the interrogation. All while Sakura waited patiently in her cell, healed just enough to not die, strapped to the electric chair. Strapped to Old Sparky.

"So? What did you find out?" The blonde man was the first one to speak.

"That we're executing an innocent girl." Honey eyes looked over the contents of the scroll, and Inoichi could not miss the flash of concern and pity in her eyes.

"I have to murder those council men." She barked. "What were they even thinking of not telling me!?" The desk groaned and collapsed under the pressure of her hand filled chakra. "They orphaned three children. Shiranui-Uchiha Sasuke, Shiranui-Uchiha Sakura, and Uchiha Itachi, then banished the latter two and forced them to be spies for both the village and organization." They just nodded.

"And they also pushed Uchiha Shisui commit suicide in front of Sakura! That destroyed her mentally!" She took a deep breath.

"I can't execute an innocent person, they both just followed their orders from the village! She can't die!"

"We know but Hokage-sama, Sakura made clear her last wish is for the secret to be taken to our graves..." the blonde woman rubbed her forehead and walked over the drawer which held dozens of scrolls. She particularly picked a plain one, save for the Senju clan crest painted all along the surface.

"What she won't know, won't hurt her. Hand her this, it was made by my grandfather. I'm aware of her origins over the sea, so maybe returning in East Blue might save her life." The head interrogator nodded and pocketed the scroll carefully.

"What are we going to do about the elders?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. Tsunade felt the rage slowly dissipate.

"We will...we will do nothing..." she sat down. "If Sakura's logic in all of this is true...then Sasuke might just turn away from the village. And if Madara is truly alive...then we can only hope for a war. Itachi won't tell his brother the truth himself but Madara will break it to him to declare war. Itachi has to be brought home. That should be our priority, his Sharingan is dangerous and powerful."

"But he's apart from Akatsuki. How will we do that?"

"Sakura is gone. That's her last wish, hopefully enough to keep him on our side."

Tsunade skimmed through Sakura's folder. The picture of a pink haired girl smiled friendly, with the Konoha hitai-ate displayed on her forehead.

 _ **Name: Uchiha-Shiranui Sakura**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Clan: Uchiha**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Magenkyo Sharingan**_

 _ **Rank: Chuunin (official, formerly), ANBU ROOT (formerly)**_

 _ **Class: S-Class missing nin**_

 _ **Affilation: Konohagakure no Sato (formerly), Akatsuki (formerly)**_

 _ **Bounty: Undefined**_

The Hokage took out a stamp and the thick words ' **NULLED** ' imprinted red on the cover.

"How will we break this to Genma? To Naruto? To Ino? They were very close, and Genma adopted all of them."

"Send them to me. Kakashi too. He will need another replacement for his team..." she opened another bottle of sake and pushed the folder away before the two ninja were dismissed.

—

"Sakura is gone..." Naruto showed more emotion than Genma could have but both were feeling miserable. It's been 8 years since he adopted three cute Academy children with fucked up pasts. They were simply adorable, all of them growing into strong ninja. The new generation of Legendary Sannins. The Neo-Sannin was a better title in his opinion. But he lost two of those cute children with wide teary eyes he couldn't help but attach to.

"She...so you say she stopped you from killing eachother...?" The blonde frowned.

"We weren't keen on killing eachother...that bastard Itachi messed with his head. To kill his best friend to get the Magenkyo...he taunted him to no end before and after the Chuunin exams."

"And why didn't you tell me anything, Naruto?!" He felt his anger rise but pushed it away. "And what happened with Sakura?" His voice softened.

"Granny took her to be interrogated. She's affiliated with the Akatsuki...she betrayed everyone since who knows when..." Naruto was hurt, it was clear in his blue eyes. Genma expected for the Kyuubi to lash over his vulnerable host any moment now but it did not happen.

"Sakura wouldn't do this...she wouldn't let herself be captured. She knew the consequences. It's not like they could get to you that day." The brunette twirled the senbon in his mouth and ruffled his blonde hair.

"And I doubt that she would die this easy. She's too stubborn. And if she's not alive and well at this very moment...she's most likely playing volley ball with Shisui in heaven. Let's go visit the Hokage tower, maybe Tsunade can tell us something." Naruto wiped his nose and eyes and got up, nodding. With a broken smile, he tied his headband around his head tighter and walked outside of the flat, but not before picking out a lily of the valley flower out of the vase.

—

Yamanaka Inoichi pocketed the stray, red ribbon from the execution chair and headed back home. Ino must have finished her shift, so he knew she was going to be in her room. He had to break this to his daughter himself, or else hell may break loose. God knows how the blonde and the pinkette were such good friends. But Sakura has been over for more than a few times. She has been a quite polite and quiet child, in contrast to Ino's cheerful attitude. And she couldn't be blamed as well. But the Uchiha Massacre and her real time involvement was terrifying damaging her fragile mind. He had been her psychiatrist a couple of times.

The Yamanaka Clan Head handed the ribbon to his daughter and it was clear she knew what was wrong. Her blue eyes filled with tears as she gripped the ribbon.

"She's alive, Ino...at least we hope she is. She returned home in East Blue."

"E-East Blue..." she whispered softly. "Sakura told me about that place before...wide blue waters, bright sky and stormy seas...tangerine orchards..."

"Don't be mad at her. She's fine, and one day she'll return."

"But..." she stopped and held the ribbon. "If she didn't really betray Konoha...then her place is here! So we have to find a way to cross the waters!" And that's when she ran outside her room, and what was left from Konoha 11 was gathered together. They had seas to cross over, after all.


	10. Big Sister

When Sakura has been proposed to join Luffy's pirate crew, she had expected it to be chaotic. Just look at him! He's older than her by an year, her theory was proven right, but he was extremely childish. He reminded her of her blonde, adoptive brother and the dysfunctional little family she had at home. Before everything turned to downfall anyways. She also expected him to be alone. I mean there was only Coby accompanying him, and he joined the Marine. But judging by her face she had right now while paddling as fast as she could, shoulder to shoulder with the former bounty hunter, was not something she had expected. At all. And seeing Zoro's face, he didn't either.

 **'Gaki...did you really agreed to get orders from that brat?'**

'He's not that bad, Matatabi...just...inexperienced...I bet that's it.' Matatabi's condescending voice never failed to show up when she needed quietness the most.

 **'Just don't tell me I didn't tell you.'** Sakura's green eyes rolled as she paddled faster. The blue demon just turned on her back to stretch.

"Say, Sakura...is it always going to be like this?"

"Huh?" She turned to face him. "Most likely." He cursed. However, both their attention was brought towards a small trio of pirates. Their cries did not go unnoticed, but right now they were in a really delicate situation.

'Okay Sakura, think. Your captain has been kidnapped by a pink bird, and now you find three unfortunate shipwrecked pirates, which are on the verge of drowning. Why am I even thinking this so much!?' She thought frustrated.

"I'm sorry but you will have to jump, guys!" She called out, with Zoro nodded.

"We are in no way stopping the boat!" The trio screamed, trying to get them to turn in around but to no avail, as the small boat only sailed faster.

"You're so cruel!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as they landed with a loud thud on the back of the small vessel, however the sound of three cutlasses unsheathing behind their backs was what brought their attention, and let go of the paddles.

The one in the middle, whose hat was a cheap imitation of a pharaoh headdress, bearing the Buggy Pirates jolly roger printed in the middle. Both Zoro and Sakura narrowed their eyes.

"In the name of the Buggy Pirates we are hijacking this boat!" A wide grin split their faces.

"We are taking the girl with us, while you will get us to Orange Town!" The second, which sat on the leader's left claimed and both rookie pirates narrowed their eyes. With a flick of her wrist, their cutlasses flew out of their hands and right in the water, before the handle of one of Zoro's katana slammed painfully against their heads.

"Have anything else to say?" They trembled and grabbed on the paddles.

"W-We are sorry!" They cried out as Sakura plastered a sweet, sugary smile.

"Our captain was taken by a bird in that direction." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. The one in the middle gulped.

"T-That's Orange Town...our captain has-"

"Take the paddles and get us there. Now." Zoro sat down, leaning with his back against the boat, taking out a bottle of sake and two cups, simply cutting them sat down next to him, in the same manner.

"I hope we don't have to repeat ourselves again." She narrowed her eyes.

"Sake?" Her frown shifted in a nod as Zoro opened the bottle and poured the drink in the two glass cups.

"You can bet." They shared a grin as they clicked their glasses together, taking a large gulp, while the trio paddled sweating, as fast as they could.

—

When Sakura stepped the foot on the island, after the pirates fainted, she immediately felt something was wrong with this ghost town. This was the place, right? Because right now she couldn't find anyone in sight. And everything was silent as well.

"Zoro...this place gives me chills..." she furrowed her eyebrows as she heard him grunt. "Where do you think the bird landed- ZORO!?" She yelled as the swordmaster started wandering back towards the port.

"What are you screaming about?" He raised a confused eyebrow.

"You're walking in the exact direction we came from!" Sakura dragged him back to the direction they started walking on.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not! And stop dragging me!"

"Don't be a blockhead and I won't need to drag you." Sakura crossed her arms as she glared at the taller man, who simply patted her head and walked past her.

"Pinky." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but decided to say nothing and calm down, walking after him.

"Hn. Is this some sort of ghost town? I can't see anywhere." Zoro shook his head as he watched Sakura peeking out on the windows of the houses they passed by.

"I doubt." He scratched the back of his head. "Troublesome captain. Why did we agree again?"

"He saved your live, remember?" She poked his arm. Sakura tucked a strand of pink locks behind her ear and her right hand worked up in the Seal of Confrontation.

"Sharingan!" Her green orbs bled red. Each pupil turned into a four pointed pinwheel, greatly resembling a shuriken. Sakura tried to feel chakra signatures. Or at least her captain's. Strange. There was a chakra concentration on the opposite shore. One was undoubtedly her captain's, but she felt a familiar one as well. It was very weak, faint, but still noticeable among the sea of foreign energy fluxes.

"How did you do that? Your eyes are red." Zoro pointed out.

"The Magenkyo Sharingan is an eye technique inherited by my clan. We are ninjas originating from the continent..." he seemed to listen. "I can sense Luffy somewhere on the other side, but he's not alone." The green haired man nodded and partially unsheathed one of his onyx swords with his thumb.

"Then we got to be prepared." Sakura couldn't help but agree and twirl a kunai on her index finger, with an exploding tag attached by a strand of wire.

Zoro tied his green trademark bandana around his head just in case. It kind of added to his intimidating factor. People would piss themselves just by seeing him. Then do the second number after not being able to see him anymore, not expecting where the hit would come next. He was rightfully called a human demon.

The stroll was quite boring and quiet. None of them complained, and the Magenkyo was constantly on. Sakura has been told by Kakashi-sensei and later by Itachi that overusing it would render the user blind. Luckily, she learnt some medical ninjutsu to heal her eyes when she started seeing blurry. She wasn't going to wear glasses anytime soon.

The chakra signatures were getting clearer and clearer. Instead of one huge bundle of blue energy, the shapes were getting more defined. And one of the two signatures, she strangely began to associate the the second signature with ...oranges. Or tangerines. Or something similar. And the closer she got, the stronger the tangerine smell got, and that's when something clicked in her mind.

"ALL PIRATES ARE THE SAME! I REFUSE TO BECOME TO DO SOMETHING AS RUTHLESS AS ONE WOULD DO!"

Sakura stopped, almost dropping the kunai in her hand. Medium height young woman, short but well kept orange hair...chocolate brown eyes, and that bossy voice.

"N-Nami...onee-chan?"han?"/span/p


	11. Q&A (Sorry)

I apologize for even thinking of writing this kind of chapter but I thought a Q/A would be alright as we have advanced in the story for a bit. Don't worry, the next chapter is in the process of writing (900 words and counting for now) so you will get your next chapter today or tomorrow, if stuff are going as I planned.

In this chapter I will answer a few of your potential questions which I found in the reviews I have received. I'm not publicly answering the reviews, they are all answered in private but you may still have some questions. Okay, let's start:

1\. How she managed to actively join the massacre and still join Team 7?

That's simple. The only persons which know about Sakura's implication are Danzo and the ROOT. Akatsuki used this to send Sakura back as a spy. If Danzo was to say anything, he would pretty much be exposed. So he's forced to sit back and swallow as the security tightens around Sakura and Team 7.

2\. What's her relationship with Itachi?

They are cousins to some degree. Or well, I'd rather like to think of them as strongly related as possible. That's why no Uchihas are available romantic interests for Sakura.

3\. What's her relationship with Tsunade?

Tsunade had her suspicions even since she became Hokage. Taking Sakura as her student became a mean to keep a close eye on her. When Tsunade discovers the truth, she helps Sakura escape.

4\. What's up with the weird ass scroll?

Welcome to Hashirama's jutsu. It allows the user to travel over the continental barrier, which covers everything except for Land of Iron. When Madara used it when he was a teen, he got pulled over but also traveled in the future a few years. When he came back, he returned to the present Naruto storyline universe. It was perfected afterwards, so Sakura used it safely. Mito Uzumaki was the one who perfected it, as the Uzumaki are known for their seal expertise.

5\. What about Mihawk?

What about him? Of course he knows Madara and Sakura. They met on a few occasions.

6\. Does Sakura has a tail?

Yes she does. But because she's only half mermaid, she will have to 'unlock' it. See it later after Arlong's Park saga.

7\. Shanks's relationship with Madara?

Before the Uchiha family left, Madara and Shanks were crewmates and besties. That's all I can say about it,

8\. Who was with Sakura at the Valley of End?

Madara in flesh and bones. Tobi is Obito, Madara is Madara. Two different people in my story.

9\. What's Sakura's role in the Straw Hat crew?

First mate and combatant. That's all. Because of her ninja skills and mastery over the Flying Thunder God, you could label her as spy/scout but the medic title is given to our only Tony Tony Chopper. I'm stripping Sakura down of the sophisticated medical knowledge, so that's really unlike Sakura. She keeps her chakra scalpel, mystic palm and the poison extraction jutsu, and she can brew antidotes and poisons because she was under the tutelage of Sasori as well, but that's all.

10\. Sakura seems so weak now, why?

Side effect of the jutsu. It alters and twists the chakra pathways, and Matatabi can help only so much. The symptom will amplify from Arlong's Park up to the point where I introduced Blooming Arc.

11\. What's Sakura's bounty?

I know that the Straw Hats don't have a bounty yet, except for Zoro, but Sakura has a starter of 70.000.000 (the slave price for mermaids with unspilt tail) because trading organisations, World Government and the Marine, also the Shichibukai affiliated and the Emperors of the sea know about her heritage. This bonus would be dropped off when she's proven not to be a mermaid (she is but that doesn't matter now).

12\. What's Sakura's mermaid model?

She's a betta/siamese fighting fish. I find them really beautiful, but they are also an aggressive type of fish so I suppose it fits Sakura quite well.

I hope this answered a few questions. Everything will make sense after a while when you are following the story.

Stay tuned, and feel free to send me messages if you want me to post another Q/A.

:)

Bye bye


	12. Oda's Hachiko

_"Nami-onee-chan! Nami-onee-chan, look what I have learnt!" A three-years-old Sakura was dragging outside an older girl who was obviously annoyed to be dragged around._

 _"Slow down imouto, you keep dragging me!" Nami stopped and crossed her arms, while little Sakura nodded and grinned, taking a few steps back._

 _"Okay okay. I'm just excited to show you! I practiced a lot." The pinkette claimed and turned to the left, her tiny hands moving into handsigns: Tiger-Ox-Tiger._

 _"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" Water shot out from her mouth as her hands held the handseals, slamming into a tree and knocking it down. She patiently waited to be praised as Nami clapped her hands._

 _"Good work, Sakura-chan!" She beamed and rushed to hug her before..._

 _"MY TANGERINE TREE!" The older girl grabbed her self-claimed sister and ran as Belle-Mere's voice boomed through the tangerine orchard._

* * *

Nami ignored the stinging burning sensation in her palms as everything stopped. A pink flash breezed past her, and once the girl in her late teens stood besides the cage of her captain, she took in her appearance, which held a really warm familiarity. Heart shaped face, button nose, round bleeding eyes, pale skin and long pastel pink hair which reminded her of one thing: Sakura trees. The girl raised a hand which glowed a deep blue color and slammed it against the metal bars of the cage, crushing them in an instant.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura blinked and nodded, helping Luffy get out of his cage.

"Go finish your business, onee-san. We are swarmed by pirates and we don't have time to relieve memories." The older girl nodded and simply did what she knew best: she ran to find her map.

Luffy fixed the hat on his head and stretched. They were outnumbered, and Zoro was holding an outstanding number pirates away.

"Are you going to quit chit chatter and help me here!?" The green haired man narrowed his eyes and Sakura nodded, scattering senbon in the direction of the swarm.

"You know you missed a few, right?" She shrugged and a deep chuckle brought their attention.

"Well well well...if it isn't the Pirate Hunter Zoro...it's a pleasure." The face of the captain deeply resembled his jolly roger which was displayed all across the island, from small flags to the hats of his subordinates. "I never knew you had companions." Zoro lowered one of his swords and Luffy stepped besides him.

"Zoro. Can you take this one out?" A grin split his face.

"With pleasure. Tora..." His onyx colored eyes darkened and flashed through the pirate captain. "G-Gari..?" His mouth opened in a blood gasping motion. Buggy's knife, completely unattached from his body, was sunken deep in Zoro's side.

"Zoro!" Luffy and Sakura exclaimed as the clown cackled dripping with malice. The rest of the crew accompanied their captain as Zoro fell on his knees.

"Bara Bara no Mi..." Sakura whispered and watched as the hand and missing body parts reconstructed as one.

"You're sharp. And your eyes look really familiar...don't they?" Said eyes narrowed. "I have heard Madara talking about them long time ago...They are nightmares, right?" Buggy stopped the wrist of the pink haired teen right before the pointy tip of the kunai pierced the space between his eyes.

The red eyes were glowing, and the black shuriken was spinning furiously.

"Just because you're his kid won't mean you can disrespect your elders!" She was flown right onto the cage, her body leaving deep indents in the already crushed bars. His laughter echoed in her ears. Zoro was already up with his swords sheathed.

"I'm going to take you down for what you did to them, you BIG RED NOSE!" He caught the thrown knife between his teeth and bit down the blade. The grin on the captain's face faded.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!?" Several other knives were gotten ready to be flown towards their heads. Sakura got up, wiping the strand of blood dripping on her lips. All three of them eyed the cannon at the same time and Sakura's hand shifted into a Seal of Confrontation.

"Thinking about what I'm thinking?" As a response, Luffy kicked the cannon from facing the cage and Zoro caught it, positioning it in the direction of the pirates. Sakura blinked and cursed.

"I have to get Nami out of there. Stall them for a few moments!" Her hand snapped and she was gone next to one of her special senbon which pierced through the window of the toolshed, which held the cellar and the loot. Sakura landed right onto one of the pirates, knocking him down. Nami's face had a mix of surprise, shock and relief.

"I told you to run away, Onee-san. They are blowing this place up!"

"I can't without the loot! A lot of stuff happen since you left." The orange haired woman crossed her arms.

"So you became a theif?" Sakura received a smack over her head.

"You know nothing Sakura, don't call me that! I'm just a person which steals from pirates!"

"So a thief- OW STOP YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

* * *

"How much does Sakura need to save one person?" Luffy shrugged and got ready the matches.

"I have no idea. I think it's safe to lit the fuse now." Zoro narrowed his eyes as Luffy lit the fuse while Zoro positioned the cannon towards the swarm of pirates. He grinned widely.

"Take cover! The B-Buggy Cannonball is still there!" Buggy swayed his arms back and forth as he covered himself. The cannon shot with a loud boom. Zoro covered his eyes and Luffy did the same. Thick ash rose from the ruined dock and a flash lead them back in town.

"Sakura is fine." Luffy used the brim of his hat to clear his vision from the bright sun. He grinned and walking towards the spot, well relaxed. Zoro just followed shortly after.

"Say. Why did you join a bunch of pirates?" Nami crossed her arms and munched on a sandwich as Sakura sat down crosslegged, on the front steps of a house, doing the same. She shrugged.

"A lot of bad stuff happened after we left, onee-chan. Including to mom and dad." She opened a bottle of water, took a large gulp and sighed. Nami's eyes softened and sat down next to her.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you after we reach Uncle Arlong's island. I have to tell him too..." The orange haired woman's uneasiness did not go unnoticed. "But what happened to you? How are Nojiko-nee and Auntie?" Nami looked away and got up.

"You will see when we reach Arlong's Park. Come with me, Sakura. Leave the pirates and help me. They are not your family." Sakura stared at the outstretched hand and shook her head, standing up on her own.

"I will come with you to see Uncle Arlong. But I'm not staying. From now on, Luffy is my captain and Zoro is my crewmate. But who knows, maybe we'll cross paths again." She smiled finished her sandwich before picking up the package of two bentos from where she was sitting, as Luffy was heading over to their spot. Zoro was laying limp on his back, but they heard a snore so he was relatively fine.

Sakura blinked and walked over. "Luffy, do you need help?" He shook his head, shrugging, and put him down.

"Nah, I managed it on my own!"

"Well, I made you two bentos if you're hungry." The pinkette smiled and was immediately tackled in a hug.

"Thank you thank you!" He then sat down crosslegged and dug into his food. His stomach was grumbling, mostly because of seeing so much food at the feast and unable to have any as he was locked up. Sakura meanwhile sat down next to Zoro and applied pressure on the knife wound, trying to heal it. The palm glowed green.

"You know you're doing it wrong, right?" She narrowed her eyes at Nami.

"I was taught by the best medic in the world, why would I be healing wrong?"

"And I was taught by your mother. You have to hold your hands like this." The orange haired woman took seat next to Sakura and held her hands. She let the chakra flow and the wound was slowly ceasing, but Sakura was soon jolted back painfully, holding her wrists.

"Sakura, what happened!?" She was being lifted on her feet again.

"I don't know, Onee-chan...I will have to ask Matatabi." Nami's face looked a bit confused before she nodded understanding.

"Matatabi?...Oh. Ask her, she may know what's wrong. What did you feel?"

"The chakra flow began to burn...I know I haven't applied any pressure or my chakra nature because otherwise it would have burnt Zoro, but I can't feel my hands at all, they are numb!" She cried out and sat down, with Nami trying to calm her down.

Luffy finished his bento and set the empty box aside, save for a piece of meat which he held, getting nearby a white dot. Sakura could see it too, and identify it as a small dog which wouldn't budge from in front the the pet store he was guarding.

"Luffy, be careful, a guarding dog may be-" a scream made her sigh as the dog bit right into his hand. "-agressive..." The scene was quite amusing.

"Let go of me, damn it! I just wanted to feed you!" Nami chuckled as she was healing Sakura's wrists.

"Hey you! Let go of that dog right now!" A gruff voice yelled at Luffy as the dog freed his hand, and he blew air on his stinging hand.

An old looking man held a spear and walked forward. His eyes narrowed under the circle framed glasses. He wore beige colored trousers and a yellow checkered shirt, but over his attire, he had sewn together a wooden armor which Sakura doubted it would help him too much when fighting devil fruit monsters like captain Buggy.

Sakura got up, rubbing her wrists and twisted them around to get adjusted to the fixed ligaments. Zoro was still sound asleep, but she at least dressed the wounds so they wouldn't get infected.

"The dog is very dear to me. His owner was a good friend of mine and all he left him was this pet shop." Both Luffy and Sakura stared at the tiny white dog which regained his position to guard the pet store. And both of them could see the image of a man, smiling happily as he unlocked the door with a barking little dog which wagged his tail. Sakura could hear Matatabi hissing in the back of her head but she simply ignored it.

"His name is Chou Chou. This little guy would guard this spot like his life depended on it. It's his treasure, you know." He paused as he wiped his glasses.

"I'm the mayor of this town. Normally I would ask you your business with the pirates here but..." he sighed. "We are desperate anyways. Come inside my house, and bring your friend in. He needs rest." Sakura and Luffy immediately moved to carefully lift Zoro up.

"We are really grateful for your generous offer, sir." Nami smiled and held her hands together, bowing slightly.

The mayor just motioned them to step inside his house. It was indeed a ghost town, as except for the mayor, the place was totally deserted. The appliances were fully functional as the straw hat, his first mate and the pirate thief were seated at a round table, and the kettle was making hissing sounds on the stove. The mayor was kind enough to let Zoro have some rest on his own bed. The wound missed the vital spots on purpose but it still made moving difficult.

The old man poured tea in four cups and set his spear against the counter. Both girls sipped the tea carefully as Luffy just gulped it down.

"Be careful it's-" the man sighed as he heard the young captain scream.

"HOT HOT HOT!"

"-hot." He was handed a glass of cold water.

Sakura shook her head and put the cup down. "Thank you for letting our friend rest and heal, sir, but we would like to ask: what's up with this place? Where's everyone?"

"They left. We are currently sheltering nearby the mountains. We set the camp there. It all started when Buggy the Clown anchored here, ordering his men to steal every piece of gold in sight." Nami's hand fisted in a ball under the table.

"He threatened he would blow this whole place up...he already destroyed a few houses...with that weird cannonball of his...we have no chance to defeat them..." The mayor rubbed his temples, obviously stressed. It seemed to affect his age-grayed hair even more. And as a mayor, it affected him the most. "We have built this place years ago...with our own hands, kids. We built houses...then we gathered resources and built shops. When the small settlement started growing, people started moving in. My friend brought his dog, Chou Chou, and after years of saving, he opened this pet store." He sighed.

"That's when he visited a doctor to tell him he had lung cancer. The truth is that he was a really mean smoker. He didn't have the heart to tell Chou Chou what was happening, or maybe Chou Chou noticed something was wrong and simply went along with it. You know that dogs are very smart creatures."

"Oh I know that. I have a ...friend." If you could call him that. "Which has grown up with his puppy even since he was a child. Even now they do everything together, and he understands each of Akamaru's barks. He used to sit on top of his head, but now he's too large for that so he just walks along side him. It's impressive how such a bond can form and last." Nami looked at her.

"Kiba, right? You mentioned him in one of your last letters." She nodded and Sakura finished her tea.

Luffy stretched and grinned. "Don't worry, old man! We will beat up the pirates for you." He got up and looked at Sakura, who nodded. Nami rolled her eyes and got up.

"Well I have unfinished business to attend to, so see you later, alright?" She excused herself and walked out. Both Sakura and Luffy got up as well, and the mayor mirrored their gestures.

"You don't have to do that. This is my town and I will-"

"ARGHHHH!" The sound of a pained dog yelp made them knew exactly what was going on, and it implied the small white dog.

* * *

I hope a 2k words chapter is enough to apologize, for now. I know I may have modified certain aspects of the story, such as a more descriptive scene of the talk between the mayor and the young crew. I planned to give you a visual tour of the house as well but I deemed it less important.

Effects of the forced travel are starting to get more visible in Sakura's behavior and her fighting abilities, which were completely absent when fighting Morgan.

Nami was taught healing by Sakura's mother. More information will come in later chapters.

Surprise at the end of the arc!

Alex Signed Out


	13. Crow's Landing

Okay so we finally reached the eleventh chapter which is shorter than I would have liked but whatever. Now I'm curious about what you think of this chapter. If you have questions please let a review I will respond to personally, and when I have at least 10 new questions which don't coincide with the first Q&A, I will write the second. Sweet right? Yes, I thought so. Also tell me your opinion: do you want this story to be continued in 3rd person pov or Sakura's pov? I'm curious. Anyways, lay back, read and review, and I hope you guys will enjoy.

* * *

The small white dog whimpered as it was slammed against the concrete. The pet shop it took Chou Chou so long to guard was crumbling under everyone's eyes, and through Luffy's mindset of rage Sakura knew he was more than pissed as he walked inside the burning shop. The pinkette knew what she had to do. She ignored Matatabi's hissing and held the white dog, trying to heal it.

"That pet store was his only treasure, Sakura-chan.." It was amazing. The wounds were not too deep and it's endurance was really high for someone its size.

"I know Luffy..." the straw hat set a bag of pet food and kneeled down to pet its head.

"I'm sorry buddy, that's all I could save." Sakura got up and cracked her fists, and Luffy did the same.

"Who would do something like this?" She took a step forward and a loud road made her frown and turn around.

A weird looking humanoid sat on top of a giant lion. She believed it could be a summon. Matatabi was quiet. She has been quiet since she tried talking to her when that burst of weird chakra broke her wrists, and they had to be mended by Nami. Her eyebrows furrowed and her weight shifted on her left foot, getting ready her fists. If there was something she was good at, it was fighting bare handed. Something was wrong with the chakra system, and who knows what could happen if she activated her sharingan? Would she go blind in an instant? She didn't know and her demon was quiet. And in tumultuous situations, there was no way Sakura could risk to meditate, so she had to depend on taijitsu. And she supposed that chakra scalpel and collecting chakra in her fists wasn't going to damage her too much. She had perfect chakra control, after all. At least until she found Matatabi. Using her chakra could be dangerous but not as using her own.

The roar and the mocking laughter of the human was completely unpleasant for the ears. Luffy, in his kindness, could only save a bag of dog food, and she could bet Chou Chou would guard it instead of eating it.

"My name is Beast Tamer Mohji! Captain Buggy's only first mate!" To fit his epithet, he was dressed in this weird animal costume, or so she thought he was. "Say, where is Roronoa Zoro? I will spare Richie having you two as his meal if you just spit it out." Sakura spat.

"Leave this on me, Captain." Mohji's hands flew in a defensive manner as the pinkette ran and jumped high in the air, but the blow never came towards his face. Or in his direction anyways, as the fist slammed in the ground beneath him. The concrete groaned and creaked open under the lion, making Richie back away. Luffy grinned and crossed his arms, seeing his own first mate jump high in the air and sending a roundhouse kick which collided with jaw. The lion roared and ran after his master. The straw hat clapped.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" The mayor meanwhile watched amazed.

"Did you...ate a devil fruit?" His hand was shaking on the spear. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"No, it's a technique I call the 'Cherry Blossom Impact.' I collect chakra, or body and spiritual energy in my fist or feet, and release it all at once."

"Amazing...do you think you could teach a few of my people about it?" Sakura rubbed the behind of her neck.

"I suppose I could leave a scroll behind..."

The mayor was shaking in embarrassment and fury.

"I...I can't ask kids to fight my battles for me! What was I even thinking!? I'm the mayor of this forsaken town, I should be the one fighting! I have to protect the people of this town and the buildings they put so much heart in, not hide behind your backs and watch you do all the dirty work!" Luffy put a hand on his shoulder, the old man was tearing up beneath his spectacles.

"I c-can't let you do this anymore..." he roughly lifted his fist and wiped his eyes, gripping on the spear tighter. "I'm going to confront Captain Buggy! Devil Fruit or not, at least I will die like a hero and not live on my knees, waiting to be rescued!" The old man tightened his armor and got ready to take a step forward. However, Luffy's hand shifted on the mayor's head from his shoulder and before he could blink, he was knocked out of cold.

"Luffy, you could have killed him!" Luffy just shrugged casually, like he didn't just bang an old man against a wall a few moments before.

"I didn't hit him that hard. He would get himself killed if he faced Big Nose." Sakura blinked and nodded, calming down in an instant, following her captain back to the opposite docks, where they supposed Buggy was residing.

* * *

The clown captain was smirking widely. He could already feel them coming, heading for revenge. It was just clear as the daylight the fact they had bleeding hearts. They had potential, he thought. They weren't simple thugs, they had the potential to become pirates. Unfortunately for them, his goal was to collect all the land treasures he could find, if that unfortunate event prevented him to go after One Piece. And if those three bright runts were the ones standing between and his goal...then he, with a heavy heart, will make the world a sacrifice to get rid of them. They are not the only promising rookies anyways.

"Look, look my men! The straw hat and pinky returned! For another beating, I bet..." the captain cackled. One of his subordinates scratched his head confused, however.

"But captain, we got blown up last time, and and the pink kid took Mohji down all by herself." He was knocked over by a floating fist hitting the back of his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The blue haired pirate captain turned to the other bunch. "And you, erase them from my sight immediately!"

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN BUGGY!" Buggy chuckled and sat back down on his makeshift throne as the fuse was lit and the cannon was aimed.

Luffy's rubber arm wrapped around Sakura's waist and both of them jumped from the cannonball's way. She panted.

"That was a close one. What did it hit?" Luffy adjusted the brim of his hat and his eyes widened.

"Zoro!"

The cannonball hit the mayor's house, and Buggy did not seem mad at all, even if they missed their target. He was laughing gleefully as the house turned to rubble.

"I hit your Pirate Hunter, didn't I?" He kept laughing like crazy. However as the dust cleared up, they could see the familiar silhouette making his way towards his crew.

The green haired man yawned and stretched, after having had his good sleep.

Sakura sighed relieved.

"If you wanted to wake me up, you could have just used an alarm clock or something-OY!?" He yelled as Sakura's fist hit his head.

"Quit with the sass, Roronoa!" Sakura straightened herself as Zoro rubbed his head. He was a bit tired, sure, but despite being stabbed and woken up by a deadly cannonball...he was rather fine and in the mood for a fight. Because why not?

"H-how did you do that?!" Buggy's laughter stopped.

"We may be a small crew, but we're strong!" Blinding them with a typical D grin, he fixed the straw hat on his head. "So throw everything you want because I'm going to be Pirate King, not you or anyone else!"

* * *

Uchiha Itachi has grown to be a rather stoic man, since his childhood's days. Achieving the Magenkyo Sharingan came with a price: Shisui's death and overall his sight. Kisame has always punched his arm for being too cold. Their leader has resigned not long ago, and the role was taken by a man named Uchiha Madara. Everyone believed him to be dead...or missing. Itachi has seen this man with his father all the time, before the tragedy struck. And the news of the fall of their comrade was not taken too well. He himself has been troubled, but there's one thing he knew: Shisui's crow was all seeing, it was tasked to watch over Sakura and it never stopped following her. And no report of Sakura's death was given by the crow. Actually, according to it, she was fine. She was breathing, relatively healthy, with the exception of the torn chakra network which needed time to heal itself. But this wasn't an information he was going to share with everyone else in the Akatsuki. Her father decided she was dead, so she was for everyone else except him.

Itachi entered his room and locked it, before sitting down on his bed and browsing through a stash of letters. The first letters contained a rather crude writing style, which refined more and more as the years progressed. He picked up the last sheet of paper, which was unread and unopened.

 _'Dear Weasel,_

 _Hawk and Fox are getting ready to kill eachother. I don't know what to do...I'm risking my cover to be blown. But know what? I don't care anymore. I made you a promise that your little brother will be safe. I made a promise that MY brothers will be safe from each other. I bet Senbon is worried as hell, and Copy is on his way. Konoha has sent him on a retrieval mission to rescue Hawk from Snake. I hope he will get here in time..._

 _Crow'_

 _'Dear Weasel,_

 _If you're reading this...my cover was blown and I'm most likely dead. I have my clone writing this letter as I'm heading towards the Valley of the Dead. Father doesn't know about the clone, but he's with me. He said he wanted to show me something. He's...he has gotten crazy, Weasel. After all these years I thought he was dead...or that he hated me for what we did to our clan but...he's crazy. He's nuts, Weasel! He...he was laughing. Kaa-chan was never something for him..._

 _\- unintelligible ink blots -_

 _My time is up, Weasel...nii-san. My clone is fading, crow is ready to deliver the letter as soon as it disappears...I will say hi to Shisui-nii-san for you when I see him, okay? I love you, nii-san. I'm sorry I couldn't do more.._

 _Crow'_

And some more unintelligible ink blots followed, which were followed by Itachi's lone tear which fell over on the paper. Most likely because the clone started writing sloppily and sloppily the weaker it became, and when it finally disappeared, the ink bottle fell over the paper, and the crow just picked it up.

But it was no way she was dead. Shisui's crow was the living proof she was alive. Reaching inside his pocket, he gave the crow a treat and a pat on it's head.

"Take care of Sakura, alright? Wherever is she." The only answer he received was a caw, but that was just enough.


	14. Firecrackers

Sakura wasn't sure if this some Paralysis Jutsu but all she knew...is that she couldn't move. A loud meow was screaming in the back of her head as she watched in horror her new friend being constantly kicked in the old wound caused by the Clown Captain. Luffy was shaking her, trying to wake her up, but her limbs were hanging limp from her body and Buggy's mocking laughter was all she could hear.

* * *

 _"Cabaji!"_

 _"Yes, captain?"_

 _"Take care of Roronoa Zoro for me, he's obviously too stubborn for his own good to stand there breathing."_

 _"With pleasure."_

* * *

 **'Sakura, for Kami's sake!'**

The rosette blinked and opened her eyes once again, to see her Tailed Beast restrained by thick, chakra chains. Matatabi was growling and swaying her only free tail back and forth, impatient and in pain.

 **'Finally! I have been trying to contact you these hours non-stop! Do you know how difficult is to stand these things?!'**

'Well, I tried to talk to you as well, but you wouldn't respond, and we were involved in battles even since we stepped our foot on the shore. What happened, and why can't I use ninjutsu?' The pinkette lashed out to open the cage of her mind and tear through the chains which kept the nekomata tied up. Zoro was currently fighting Cabaji, Buggy's second mate. Fair enough since she, Luffy's first mate, took out Mohji, so all Luffy had to do was to take on the captain, or the final boss.

 **'It's futile to get them off with your bare hands, kit.'** The cat sighed. **'I have only one theory. Fuinjutsu.'** Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

'Fuinjutsu? Who could cast something like that on me? And why? I didn't even come in contact with anyone I knew from here except for…'

 **'Mikan.'** The heterochromatic eyes stared down at her. Sakura stopped trying to tear the chains apart and jumped down. Her mind was a wreck, for all she knew…and saw, for that matter. The water on the floor was gone, not that Matatabi complained, but that 'water' symbolized her chakra flow. If the water was clear, as it always has been, it meant her chakra was nice and flowy. If it was muddy and tainted, like when she encountered one of Sasori no Danna's experimental poisons which attacked the chakra flow, it meant that she basically had poison running through her system and any jutsu performed would set her on fire, literally and figuratively. She had experienced it firsthand.

'So, it means that…'

 **'It looks like someone used the Adamantine Sealing Chains on you. Or me. You're not chained like me.'** Matatabi growled and tugged at the yellowish bindings, trying to get free.

Sakura sat and thought for a bit.

'Remember when I met Karin?'

 **'Orochimaru's red haired lap dog? What's up with her?'**

'When I met her, she didn't work with Orochimaru, remember?' She gave Matatabi a disapproving look. 'She was taking the second part of the chuunin exams with her teammates from Hidden Grass.' Sakura sat down.

 **'Right. And you said she was an Uzumaki, you recognized this technique she was studying. You two befriended quite easily. So what?'**

'She has told me how to unseal these chains before. I mean we studied Fuinjutsu together, while discovering her lineage. And I was looking for cool storage scrolls meanwhile. Maybe I could help you unseal yourself, and meanwhile you help me unseal whatever bindings were put on my chakra network. We will leave the case of who did this and why later, when I can fight more efficiently.'

 **'Sounds like a plan.'** Matatabi nodded. **'Hurry up and unchain me, now!'**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a sudden surge of chakra filling her body. Luffy took a step back from her, maybe he was doing his best to wake her up, but she knew what she had to do.

" _Shunshin_!" In a flash, Zoro's blades and a blazing blue fist knocked down the monocyclist, which didn't even saw this coming.

"I…I was defeated by…a bunch of thugs…" Zoro tied his bandana tighter before collapsing in Sakura's arms, snoring loudly.

"Not by thugs…. but by pirates…"

Buggy's eyes darkened. The pink haired kid set down the pirate hunter, wrapping the bindings tighter. The idiot reopened his wounds, making Cabaji be taken a back for a second. But that second was more than enough when the deadly demon gripped the hilt of the swords. His " _Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi_ " was easily overpowered, and two of his strongest men were taken down easy.

And at this point, the captain was boiling. The kid…the little kid with gum powers was playing, spinning that annoying straw hat of his. That grin, that damned grin reminded him of the person he hated the most. And those eyes…of that bastard which always tailed behind him. Damned be all the Uchihas, from the continent and from the far away island.

"You're poison, brat." The words were obviously dripped in venom, as both turned towards the clown captain. "This straw hat…"

"HEY!" Luffy yelled as the floating hand stole it from the messy black hair and started playing with it."

"Give it back!" Sakura accompanied Luffy, as angry as him. She knew exactly the value of the straw hat.

"This straw hat, this hat you wear all the time, this hat you treasure so much, reminds me of the man I hate the most!" An unfortunate pirate which stood next to Buggy fell, as he cowered from his wrath.

"Akagami no..Shanks?" Sakura tilted her head. Why would Buggy hate him so much, Sakura thought. He was literally one of the kindest people she had ever met, despite being a pirate. As a yonko, from what she knew, she had islands under his protection, just like Foosha, and while the mayor was not particularly happy to have the pirates flood the otherwise quiet town, he was secretly glad for the protection he offered. It was no doubt that the Red Haired Pirates were not only strong, but kind people and hell of party animals. So, the question which rammed through her head was: Why did Buggy hate Uncle Shanks so much?

"Yes, Akagami no Shanks, little spawn of the devil." Her eyebrow twitched. "Akagami and that demon you call father. Their friendship was akin to brotherhood. We always argued but let me tell you a little story which has the moral: good thing never last, kid."

* * *

 _"Goddamnit Buggy! It's obviously that south pole is colder than north pole. It's obvious!"_

 _"How could it be obvious if it has the word 'SOUTH' in the word, Shanks!"_

 _"You are both two imbeciles." A third voice called from behind the bickering duo. The person was crossing his arms, obviously annoyed._

 _"Yea, hello to you too, Madara." Shanks fixed the straw hat on his head and muttered, before regaining his cheery attitude._

 _"So? What brought you here? I thought you were too busy to hang out with your best friend, and you let me deal with him."_

 _"HEY!" Buggy shouted as Shanks pointed his thumb at him, over his back. The Uchiha rolled his eyes._

 _"Hn. Captain sent me to get you two, we have a raid to do." Madara already started going back, with Shanks following him, but without Buggy noticing._

 _"Just because you're Raleigh's favorite pet that doesn't mean you can give us orders and act all high and mighty!- oh?" The clown muttered under his breath and followed them as well._

 _A while later, the crew on Oro Jackson was partying. Shanks was having a drink with Madara as they chatted, while Buggy sneaked out. Apparently, they found a Devil Fruit which caught the clown's attention. He replaced it with a fake and ate it in front of the whole crew. Afterwards, they bit the bait and Buggy could leave with the fruit unobserved. That's why he got ready a boat, supplies and everything else he needed, along with the map towards the Grand Line._

 _"Hey, Buggy, what are you doing here? We are all celebrating, you know our tradition after every successful raid." He jumped startled to see Shanks leaning against the edge of the ship, looking down at him, with the Uchiha always present._

 _"Maybe he's hiding something, Akagami. Who knows?"_

 _"You think so, Akuma no Me?" Buggy, who accidentally but the fruit whole in his mouth, swallowed it and gasped. Out of shock he fell over the board. Even Madara looked panicked for a second._

 _"Buggy!" The red-haired man jumped in the water as he saw Buggy unable to swim back to the surface. He was known to be a good swimmer, so the Uchiha's suspicions were confirmed to be true. He jumped and landed on the surface of the sea water, getting ready to help his friend and that...clown back._

* * *

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't get it. Shanks and father saved your life but…"

"Kid!" She got startled for a second. "My goal was to become the King of Pirates and find One Piece! Now that I was forced to eat a Devil Fruit, I'm unable to go look for it, I can't swim! Shanks and your damned father took my ability to swim from me, and now I'm damned to collect all the treasures on the land!" With a ragefully yell, the daggers pierced through the straw hat and all Luffy could see was red.

"MY TREASURE!" The fist extended for a punch to the face, but it was quickly dodged.

"You fool! Everything you can call treasure are gold, money and jewelry, not a stupid straw hat!" Buggy slammed it on the ground and jumped forward, charging with three knives in each hand. "Me and Shanks used to be comrades on the same ship, and no matter what you say will change my opinion of that asshole!"

"He was your comrade, eh?!" Luffy sprinted forward and put the left arm over his right, as he readied another punch. Buggy's eyes widened and yelled.

"AAH! _BARA BARA NO EMERGENCY ESCAPE_!" All his body were ready to detach, but by the time his head flew from his body, Luffy's fist collided with the chest.

Sakura flew from the spot she was standing and connected her foot with Buggy's face. Despite being hit rather badly, the head and hands were aimed towards Nami, which was shielded right now.

"Imouto-chan…" Sakura's eyes shut tight and knocked him away from Nami.

"Onee-chan, put the treasure down and run!"

"Put the treasure down?! Are you nuts?! This is the treasure I rightfully stole from a pirate, I'm not leaving behind anything of my belonging."

'Damn your sass, Nami, you haven't changed at all…' She thought and dodged the knives with her kunai.

"YOUR treasures?! You don't know what you're playing with, Nami!" The clown screamed and was getting ready to strike again, but the face soon shifted into something which expressed pain.

Sakura looked puzzled.  
"What the hell happened?" Nami glanced towards Luffy and burst into a fit of giggles and the clown was writhing in pain.

"D-Damn you, Gomu Gomu kid!" He was shaking on the floor as Luffy looked both serious and amused, grinning widely.

"Your opponent is still me!" He took place next to his first mate who motioned him to bend over.

"Okay Luffy, I have an idea for a combo nuke attack." His eyes lit up.

"Really?! What is it?" Sakura motioned him to talk quietly. They were whispering lowly enough for no one else but them to hear.

"What do you say?" He grinned and nodded.

"Let's do this!" Sakura shared his typical D grin and stood up.

"Oi, Buggy, you don't want to see Nami running away with your treasure, right? She's ready to run!"

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?!" Nami screeched as the pinkette called out for the clown captain, who yelled outraged. Sakura turned her head towards Nami and winked, pointing discreetly at the dismembered body parts.

"Chakra strings. You know how to use them." Nami blinked but nodded.

"BARA BARA NO FESTIVAL!" Dozens of body fragments flew to left and right, and it was difficult to defend yourself from the deadly hands filled with knives. Nami clutched on the bag of cold and used it as a shield.

Luffy looked around, seeing the clown's feet tapping here and there. "So, the feet are unable to fly…hmm" He scratched his head and in the next moment, the clown was rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically as he was having his feet tickled, until to the point Luffy pinched them painfully.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOT!" Nami's teeth gritted and her hands worked to swing the sack.

"The one which has to stop..." The face was smacked down by the sack. "IS YOU!" The hands of the captain grabbed on the sack and he smirked widely.

"Thanks for returning my treasure, Nami, now I will eliminate you." The hand was risen to slash the three knives through Nami, but Sakura's foot knocked him over. Enraged, the clown got up, despite being only a head and two hands.

Luffy claimed the Grand Line map from the ground and pocketed it.

"Y-You…pink haired demon spawn and Gomu Gomu kid…" He seethed. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! BARA BARA PARTS GATHER UP!" The captain was waiting to regain his body.

Nami giggled as she set her foot on the pile of body parts tied with deep blue chakra strings. Sakura smirked widely, and Luffy only mirrored it as a grin.

"M-My body parts…"

" _GOMU GOMU NOOOO…_ " The arms stretched and grabbed Sakura's arms. Her body flared as the tailed beast chakra fire took over her body. She gave a wide, demonic, toothy grin as she was launched up in the air.

" _FIRECRACKER_!" In a flip, Sakura's body twisted mid air so she was aiming towards the now incapacitated clown. Nami covered her eyes and Luffy couldn't help but smile even wider.

* * *

Luffy carried Zoro on his back as everything was over. Sakura brushed the dirt off her shinobi attire and yawned, stretching. Nami carried the giant sack of gold and was walking peacefully towards the shore, where they heard a storm of footsteps getting nearby.

"Damn it." Sakura cursed under her breath. "I think it's time to run, guys." They nodded and immediately sprinted.

"HEY YOU, STOP! THOSE ARE THE PIRATES, CATCH THEM!" The townspeople chased them with pitchforks as the trio plus Zoro flew past Chou Chou, which was barking aggressively towards the hoard of people.

"Thanks Chou Chou!" Luffy called out as the little white dog kept barking.

"But Chou Chou, let us through, they are the bad people!" Sakura and Nami shared a merry laugh as they climbed on their boats each. Zoro rubbed his head tired and looked over the shore, to see the mayor Boodle making his way, pushing the other townspeople aside. He removed the wooden armor and waved his hands.

"We will never forget you and your crew, Straw Hat! And everything you did!" Luffy waved back with such enthusiasm it was contagious.

"Say, Nami..." The orange haired girl looked at Sakura. "Are you joining our crew? We needed a navigator anyways."

"I suppose…" She sighed. "At least until we have common destinations, it wouldn't hurt to stick together."

"YOSH!" Luffy cheered and Zoro did nothing but open a bottle of sake.

"This sounds like a good reason to drink." He took a large gulp.

"Zoro, you just woke up!" Sakura snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Women…" He muttered under his breath.


	15. Love-struck!

Howdy! Remember when I apologized for writing that short Q&A pathetic excuse for an update? I'm apologizing right now for this filler as well. It might be a surprise for you, I personally haven't seen this idea in any One Piece crossovers with Naruto I've ever read, and believe me I skimmed through a bunch. The actual reason is that after I posted the previous chapter, a few hours passed and it was finally bedtime. I got under the covers, snuggling in the blankets and then I thought: SHIT! This filler was supposed to be somehow merged with the previous chapter but as you can see…I forgot. So enjoy the filler while I'm writing the actual next chapter! ^-^

* * *

For a ninja of Sakura's caliber, sensing you were being followed was a piece of cake. If a ninja was following you, you could sense their chakra signature everywhere. Unless they learnt how to mask it, but nothing could hide from the Sharingan. Maybe Kirigajure no Jutsu, but there was no mist surrounding this town. If it was a mere civilian or a thug, you could hear the footsteps clearly. Masking your presence and silencing your footsteps happened to be the "Lesson number one" in Madara's "Train your kid the Ninja ways" book. However, she couldn't hear footsteps, sense chakra signatures and she was positive that in this village of civilians there no ninja. What was strange, was that purring-like sound which came from somewhere behind her. The frequency was low, but unmistakable for her highly trained ears. And the purring wasn't coming from the back of her head. Matatabi's purr IS a purr. Not a purring imitation, because she was still a house-cat demon.

 **'NEKOMATA, you baka!'**

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around, the scene unfolding making her sweatdrop.

'Matatabi…'

Tucked behind a tree, was a familiar large lion which obviously has been following her since sometime. Well, it explained the purring imitation. Lions can't purr, for the same reason cats can't roar. That's why Matatabi couldn't roar either. Whenever she tried, it sounded like a high-pitched squeak which could do anything but intimidate the foe. She was lucky she was a tailed beast, and that helped her.

 **'You're pushing your limits Sakura…'**

Sakura paid no mind to the now growling demon and took a step forward towards the lion. It was injured, it went through quite a few battles earlier. And it was also used by the monocyclist circus pirate as a meat shield against the Buggy trademark cannonball. It's pain and injury resistance was astonishing, but it didn't mask the pain as the l left giant paw was sprained.

"Hey there…big boy…are you okay?" Sakura's steps were cautious, and the lion looked at her hands. They weren't glowing, and neither had that strong surge aura they had when they collided with it's master's face. But the lion, smart as he was, saw the way she healed and fixed the little dog. And it wasn't just the careful nature that made him follow the much younger human. It was a weird feline aura which radiated in waves.

Sakura's arms dropped from both of her sides and stepped closer. The lion sat down, the giant tale swung from left to right and watched as she carefully lifted Richie's sprained paw.

"Okay boy - Richie was it? – I'm going to put this back in place and tie it for you. I would heal you using chakra but I'm not able to do that yet, so I will treat you using the traditional method.

Richie let out a painful yowl as Sakura's super strength lifted the paw and connected the bones back into place. She was surprised to see that the lion did not attack, as any injured animal in pain would be, but rather left her treat his paw with care, applying some salve she emerged from the pouch strapped to her back to ease the pain, before wrapping it in bandages. The lion sat down in a sphynx-like manner and watched her. Sakura sat down as well, ignoring Matatabi which was…being pellicular, and quite ridiculous.

 **'Sakura-chaaaaan, have I ever told you how much I loved you?'** The blue fired cat was literally seeing hearts. And a love-struck Matatabi was scary.

'N-no, Matatabi, for a fact, you did not.'

 **'Well, I'm saying it now. The lion is everything a cat like me could wish for!'** The said cat crossed her paws over the others as she was swooning and fawning, which was pretty much unlike the polite, kind of stoic, tailed beast. And Sakura was getting pretty much freaked out because Richie was sensing Matatabi too, and most likely wanted to meet her. And since it knew that she was hosting the cat of his dreams…Richie was more than happy to not harm the host.

'I don't know, shouldn't you orient yourself towards those of your species?'

 **'What are you talking about? I'm a Felidae as well!'** She retorted indignantly and narrowed her heterochromatic eyes. Sakura rubbed her forehead.

'Yes, but remember we are sharing the same body, I'm your vessel. I'm not kissing that lion for you.' The pinkette's eye twitched as she heard a whimper from the back of her head. And it was heartbreaking too. The blue cat was curled in a ball, resting her giant head on her front paws, looking really pained, which made Sakura's eye soften at the sight of basically…the caretaker which had her back when she was still discovering chakra with her favorite pink pacifier in her mouth. Matatabi assisted in taking her first steps too. Or in saying her first word ever, which was _'Mabibi'_.

'Matatabi…'

* * *

Outside, Richie could feel the cat and the master talking. Felines , and most animals had better senses than humans. That's why a jinchuuriki wasn't always the best friend of a fluffy, defenseless animal, as the demonic aura was sensed even miles away. Meanwhile, the master came looking for his lion. And Mohji was surprised to see the pink haired brat which defeated him with a single blow patching Richie and then meditating, as the comfortable silence installed between the king of the jungle and the child.

"Richie, what are you doing here? I was looking for you everywhere!" Sakura saw the beast tamer sigh relieved as he stroked the grayish green mane. Richie 'purred' in content. She was more than sure that the man was going to attack to get revenge, but it didn't happen. "Thanks for taking care of his paw, kid."

"You don't…" She tilted her head. "…hate me?" Mohji shook his hand.

"I openly provoked both you and Straw Hat, and I got my ass handed. I should be furious but…" It was no mystery that his pride was blown to bits. "..Richie means the world to me. You avoided hitting him as well…so for that I can only be grateful."

"Why is he looking so scuffed then? I haven't seen him fight." Sakura didn't miss the clench of his fists.

"Cabaji has to be one of the biggest bastards, that's why. He used Richie as a meat shield from the bomb." He shook his head. "Why isn't Richie moving? What's keeping him so calm? He took a liking to you.." The pinkette blinked and Mohji was genuinely confused. Furious about the whole Cabaji ordeal, and he knew that without Richie he could not get revenge on the pink haired pirate, and the said lion seemed to like her, so he was puzzled why.

"It's not ….me who he happens to like…" Sakura stopped and tried to find the perfect words. "It's my…summon. My neko-nin, Matatabi. She's a giant cat I summon to help me in battle, but we are good friends. I suppose that Richie sensed her on me, and Matatabi is more than happy to return his affections…" The older man seemed to understand, and seemed completely overjoyed.

"Oh you Richie, fell in love, right?" He laughed as the lion roared gently, in an affirmative motion. "Such a Don Juan, aren't you?" He ruffled his mane sadly. "Say buddy. How far are you willing to follow the special lady-cat in your life?" Sakura got up and seemed stunned.

 _The bond seemed unbreakable, extremely strong and by judging on the current situation…_

"Kid. I'm entrusting Richie for you, alright?"

 _It seems that if you love something, you must let it go._

"B-But Richie is your partner and combat buddy, I couldn't separate you two! Neither Matatabi wished it." Sakura stammered.

 **'Speak for yourself, kit.'**

Mohji shook his head. "I have raised Richie even since he was a cub." His mind drifted towards the pictures where a small lion cub chewed his master's hair, his toys, especially when he was teething. "But if it's time for Richie to leave the parental den and find his mate…I can't keep it from him." He patted his head, and Sakura's heart clenched. She took a step forward to the lion and petted his head, before dropping in a low bow.

"I will take great care of him, Mohji-san!" The pirate nodded and turned to return to his captain, which was still knocked out.

"I'm sure you will." It was only when the pinkette and the lion was out of his sights, he dropped to his knees and started shredding crocodile tears.

"I will always miss you, Richie!"

* * *

Sakura kept petting the lion before taking out a storage scroll.

"Richie, allow me to keep you here, alright? It's like a pocket dimension, but our boat is not bid enough for you. I will keep feeding you and keep you here until I found a permanent solution, alright?" Richie nodded obediently. It was strange how smitten the lion was. And Matatabi was dreaming of kittens already.

The scroll opened and Sakura performed the seals. The lion disappeared in a puff of smoke before she pocketed it, but not before petting it gently. She heard a purr.

'Thank you, Sakura…'

Sakura shook her head. 'It's Mohji-san you should thank to. But you need a way to find yourself a physical body.' Suddenly, Matatabi became gloomier.

 **'I know…what if you sealed me in another body? A feline body, to resemble me. Or If I gained a physical body using the transformation technique.'**

'The transformation technique might wear off soon, and you would still need to get out of my body. And you can't do that without taking over me.' The cat demon hummed. 'However, is there a way you could be resealed in another body without me dying in the process?'

 **'Affirmative. But it requires great fuinjutsu skills which you clearly don't possess–' That earned her a glare from the human. '- and you could survive if you kept at least half percent of my chakra. You could summon your tailed beast mode and use my chakra at your will, but we would lose this kind of communication. I would also be unable to numb your memories like I did when you were little. We would need to train extra because your mind will lose a shield of defense.'** It was nice of Matatabi to call the disadvantages as well. She could have just shown her the favorable side of the idea and get on with the plan.

'Then I will help you, Matatabi. I will keep this as a secondary goal.' Sakura claimed determined to keep her promise. 'As soon as we find a fuinjutsu master over the seas, which I kind of doubt it will be easy, I will help you. You deserve that much.' Sakura the joined her crew in the race towards the docks, jumping over the barking Chou Chou, and then arriving safely on the boat she shared with her two male crewmates.

What Nami found it strange, was that Sakura was absently petting the scroll she held in her lap.

 **'Thank you, Sakura…'** Matatabi let out a purr of content.

'When the kittens grow up, we have to show them to Mohji. I bet he will want to see them.'

* * *

Honestly …I just ship them! MataRichie, RichiMata, Richitabi, Matachie…I just ship these two big cats. Just imagine a bunch of cute lion cubs with blazing tails, or kittens trying to roar as their father. Honestly if I had any artistic skills, and experience with digital art, I would draw a few sequences. Damn my two left hands and my lack of necessary tools to do what I like. I'm too autistic to draw from my imagination. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, I think the Straw Hats are meeting up with Usopp in the next chapter.

I know both Mohji and Matatabi seemed to be OOC but I'm just thinking that Mohji would want the best for his lion. And Matatabi is always serious, so a love-struck Matatabi would be quite hilarious.

Also, if you guys had the benevolence to read at the end of this thing…please vote on the poll I left on my profile. It's about Sakura's summons. Those and only those animals specified are the scrolls she possess. She also has the slug contract, but it's kept for a later time. People who have read my previous story will know why. Stay tuned!

Alex Signed Out


	16. Captain Liar

The sound of the leaves rustling inside the bushes as soon as the two small boats hit the shore was painfully obvious. Both Zoro and Nami tied the vessels against a post so they wouldn't be taken by the currents, and Luffy was too busy complaining how hungry he was. The first thing Sakura decided it would be reasonable was to find a larger ship, so they could stock up on food. With Luffy's appetite, they wouldn't last a day in the Grand Line, and that was their prime destination, their prime target of their journey. Then they would have to go all the way to the New World and survive. Sakura has been to the New World before. Wano no Kuni happens to be one of the fastest routes and official links with the continent. But unlike before, when her parents and Uncle Akagami's crew was ready to have her back, this time she was doing it by herself, as a grownup. She inwardly smiled in anticipation. Who knew, maybe they would meet Shanks on the sea. Luffy had to give his hat back anyways.

Whoever was playing around in the bushes, had no intention on being stealthy. And that whoever was a tan-skinned teen with long nose who happened to have spotted the jolly roger painted on the black veils, which hung from the larger ship. Gulping down a dry feeling in his throat and making sure his slingshot was present in his pocket with all ammunition, he jumped out of the bushes.

"Stop right there, evil trespassers!"

Four pair of eyes landed on slim, tan-skinned teenager, with rather familiar facial features except for the most distinctive trait, which was his long nose. Sakura could sense a trace of nervousness in his voice and posture. The agitation in the shrubs still accompanying the stranger in a weird echo.

"My name is Captain Usopp and I won't let you, a handful of evil pirates to disturb the peace of this town while I have 80 million men willing to fight and attack at my command!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Evil?"

"Pirates?"

"Handful?"

"80 million?"

All four of them blinked, only for Luffy to actually buy the obvious bluff.

"80 million!? SUGOI! How did you gather such a crew?!"

A nod was shared between the two young women of the crew and the pinkette walked calmly behind her over-enthusiastic captain. A small, pale fist was raised, waved a bit then smacked over the older boy's behind of his head.

"OW! Why did you do that, Sakura-chan?" She simply shrugged.

"Just felt like it. Think before you speak, captain." Sakura continued as the long-nosed boy wasn't even there, listening. "This island is small, you can basically see the edges if you strain your eyes a bit. How could 80 million fit on such a small island if the whole Fire Country population barely exceeds 1 million?"

Usopp gulped at the recognizing look on Luffy's face. Zoro remained as passive as ever, in need of a drink.

Sakura turned towards Usopp, who's hand was sneaking inside his messenger bag, tilted her head to a side cutely, making him mentally blush before snapping out of it and aimed for her head, using a small pinball as his ammunition in his slingshot. As soon as the hand let go of the pinball and it flashed to its target, the boy gritted his teeth nervously as all he heard was a splash, and the pink haired girl was staring right up to him.

She inwardly smirked, as his knees were already giving out, onyx colored eyes clashing with red. He was for a moment pulled out from his daze as the three helpers of his, members of the Usopp Pirates, darted back to the town, and just then he noticed her height.

"You look shorter up close." He commented mindlessly, and Sakura's right eye twitched as Nami barely suppressed her giggles, to not anger her too much.

Usopp chuckled nervously as the dark, depressive cloud took over her. "W-well…since you don't have hostile intentions…I can take you to a local restaurant." He rubbed the back of his head. Luffy's eyes lit up and started running past him.

"FOOD!" Nami shook her head and followed, while Zoro lead Sakura by her shoulder.

"Come on, Pinky, we'll be left behind…" He commented, already far behind, but Sakura's gloomy aura intensified.

"S-class nin…feared across all nations…easy discarded…" She dragged her feet after him.

* * *

 _The crew was already settled down in one of the restaurants, and it was only an hour later Zoro and Sakura turned up. The depressive cloud has disappeared and was replaced by a really annoyed mood, as both of them slumped on their seats._

 _"How the hell did you two arrived so late?!" Nami slammed down her glass and crossed her arms. Zoro muttered something with 'got lost' among the lines. Usopp blinked owlishly._

 _"Lost? How? There aren't even streets on this island, how could the two of you get lost on a straight road?" Luffy just munched on another piece of meat as the two newcomers had a drink and something to eat._

 _"Zoro, are you sure they went this way?" Sakura trailed behind the swordsmaster, who used one of his black standard katanas to slice through the tree branches and leaves, clearing the way._

 _"More likely. Where else could they have gone?" He grunted._

 _"Well, I don't know. Maybe the already cleared out path?" Her words dripped with sarcasm as she pushed past him, taking the lead._

 _Zoro grabbed her arm. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?" She snatched it back._

 _"Simple, taking the lead, because you're so good with directions!" Sakura collected chakra in her eyes to activate the Sharingan, searching for chakra signatures, which flared on the opposite part of the island, so she turned around and started walking._

 _"I have survival instinct, I don't need flashy eyes to guide myself through nature. I bet you couldn't lead us to them with your fancy schmancy Sharingan." He counterattacked and her eye twitched, deactivating it._

 _"Oh yea? You think I'm depending on my bloodline limit to achieve such a genin task? Fine." Sakura crossed her arms and started walking, leaving him behind._

 _The nerve of his! Insulting the ancient, most noble ocular art ever created! Descendant of Indra, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, allowing herself to be bested by…a civilian! Well a very powerful and skilled civilian but still one! She felt the prideful side of her personality taking over as she pumped chakra in her feet, dashing towards the supposed village, with Zoro hot on her trails._

* * *

"So basically, you two spent one hour arguing on what directions you should take? After running in circles too?"

"Well, it's not my fault that marimo is direction-challenged, nee-chan." Sakura had a refill in her mug, while Zoro just ignored her comment, but not without muttering something under his breath.

"I double dare you to say that again." She muttered back as they glared at eachother.

Luffy was eventually done and he pushed the stack of empty plates aside.

"That was a good meal." He stretched. "Well, do you know some place where we could get a ship? We need a big one!" He grinned and turned towards Usopp, who shook his head negatively.

"I'm sorry, I don't know of such place." Luffy's face fell.

"Aww…well we can't go to Grand Line without a pirate ship. Shanks said that a pirate means taking risks, but we need a vessel as well!" Luffy's cheeks were sunk on top his fists, as his elbows rested on the table. Usopp's ears perked up.

"Wait. Did you say Shanks? As in Akagami no Shanks? The yonko?" Sakura put her empty glass aside.

"How many Shanks are existing on the planet, Usopp?" She tilted her head.

"Oh! I know him…" He replied. "My father is apart of his crew, his name is Yasopp. Do you know him?" Sakura and Luffy shared a look.

"He never stopped talking about you, so yea we do." Sakura smiled lightly and stretched like a cat. Usopp felt heartfelt and content, knowing his father was that proud of him even though he was away. "You never thought to set sail? Who knows, maybe you could meet him. We are looking to meet up with Shanks at some point." For a brief second, the liar captain was considering it.

Zoro's eyes drifted on the window and spotted a large mansion on top of a hill. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what do you say to try there?" He pointed towards the window and Nami nodded, but Usopp instantly paled.

"Hey you know, I've got stuff to do and places to be in…" He got up and smiled nervously. "Sail safely when you leave the island, okay? Bye!" And he ran outside the restaurant. Luffy leaned in his seat content and full.

"I bet if we ask nicely for a ship, whoever lives there will give us one! What do you say?"

"I suppose that asking won't hurt, captain, but do you really think that they would sponsor some pirates?" Luffy shook his head.

"Not just pirates, Sakura-chan. The Pirate King and his crew." He grinned widely and got ready to get up.

The door slamming open to reveal three pint-sized boys was something the owner was used to, as he kept washing the dishes. Their faces turned into a horror-struck expression as their eyes landed on the straw-hat wearing captain.

"Well, this meat great!" They gulped.

"W-What did you do with our captain you monster?!" Luffy blinked as the three children screamed their ears off. The pints were obviously playing pirates, Sakura noted, as they wielded crude wooden swords, a cartoony skull jolly roger on their shirts, and their waists each had a sash tied around.

Zoro smirked and looked down at the boys, the angle he was sitting in obscuring his face just enough to half-shadow his face.

"Your captain…-" Three shaky heads turned towards the green haired swordmaster. "Was eaten alive."

"ONIBABAAA!" Nami's amusement and loud laughing stopped as the screams were directly pointed towards her. She immediately smacked their heads down.

"Who are you calling a witch?!" Sakura chuckled silently, watching the scene.

"Your captain ran off." They rubbed their heads and looked up. "Do you have any idea where could we find him?" They nodded.

* * *

The Straw Hats were heading up the hill to meet up with Usopp. The children, who introduced themselves as Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi, boasted about their captain's lies, or stories. Up the hill lived a sick heiress which suffered from aggravated depression after her parents' deaths. They claimed that Usopp was totally smitten by the beautiful blonde, and often climbed up the tree right next to her window and told her hilarious stories, to make her laugh. Medical ninjutsu and pills aside, laughing was always the best medicine someone could get, especially after such a tragedy. That was what kept Sakura alive and sane after the massacre, after all.

It also turned out to be the glint of golden she had spotted from the shore. The whole building was piece of art, with carved pillars and pristine white walls, lush gardens and blooming roses, and you couldn't miss the angelic fountain which resided behind the front gates.

"Not like I care about trespassing since I'm a former criminal myself but…isn't this illegal here? It's private property after all." Tamanegi shrugged and helped himself and the other two climbed over the fence. All did the same and spotted Usopp in a tree. He was looking like he really was enjoying himself, talking to the young woman leaned against the edge of the window. Mistress Kaya was laughing at something Usopp just said. Luffy's face split in two.

"Hello, Miss Kaya!" Usopp stared disbelieved towards the straw hat wearing captain, and so did Kaya. "I was wondering, could you please give us a ship?" Sakura facepalmed.

"Way to go Luffy, your diplomacy skills are formidable." Kaya watched him confused.

"A ship? From me?" Her head turned towards the newcomer.

Foreign footsteps stopped, and a man stood tall, facing the intruders.

"That won't do." The back of his hand lifted to push his circle rimmed glasses in place. "My name is Klahadore, Mistress Kaya's caretaker and I will have to ask you to leave. You have trespassed, and intruders are not welcomed." Sakura narrowed her eyes. This man gave her these chilling vibes, and she needed every ounce of self-control and discipline to not jump and aim for his neck.

"We'll see about that…" She muttered, barely audible.


	17. The Will to Become

Sakura saw red as the gloved fist of the tall butler collided with Usopp's cheek. She felt these really dark vibes radiating in waves from this man. You would think that this man, Klahadore, was overly protective, maybe, but it was something else. If the apprenticeship under the T&I Division has served her anything, it was reading out emotions, and the dark glint in his eyes could not to be missed. Kaya gasped in shock, fearing for Usopp's life as it seemed. It was too obvious that those two had a strong bond, which Sakura found really cute, sounding almost like a fairy tale. A pirate at heart and a young heiress.

The pinkette kneed by the sharpshooter's side to apply a healing palm over his cheek. Sakura's chakra was disrupted but Matatabi was more than happy and pleased to lend her the demonic chakra, which with her perfect chakra control could help her harness and use it as her own. The effects were faster, as the swollen bruise was slowly disappearing. Kaya's chocolate brown eyes landed wondrously on the mystic palms but she kept her mouth closed, observing in wonder. She took a glance at her own palms before looking outside again.

Klahadore raised the back of his hand to push the round-rimmed spectacles back in place.

"Intruders are not welcomed on private property, and especially not the spawn of the shame of the village." Usopp's eyes darkened. "All you do is spread lies to gain attention, while you're a good-for-nothing punk." Sakura saw his face become livid as Usopp got up, pushing her away from him.

"Good-for-nothing, huh?! Then I won't come back here again!" He turned on his heel and ran away. Sakura looked up at the window of the bedroom and grabbed Luffy's collar, having Zoro as backup. Their forearms were linking his rubber arms. Luffy, in all his cheerfulness and selflessness, was ready to kill, or at least give the tall caretaker a good beating, one he thoroughly deserved, but now it was not the point and all they could do was to drag him away back to the crossroads.

"We can't beat him up, captain. He's an asshole but right now he's taking care of Mistress Kaya. That would upset her greatly." Sakura spoke gently and propped down on the fence, as everyone else did.

Luffy kept staring in the direction Usopp has ran off.

"I'm going after Usopp." With those and a simple fix of his straw hat, Luffy was gone, leaving everyone to their own boredom, letting Nami stand up and walked behind Sakura, running her hands through her pink tresses. A smile played on her lips.

"Remember when I used to do your hair? We had sleepovers and you always bugged me to braid your hair." Sakura giggled gently in remembrance.

"Bugged you? You liked braiding my hair, you always kept your hair short." She flinched however, as a strand was pulled a bit too hard by the older girl. Her hands began to work their way in braiding the long pink hair in a tight plait.

"You're fighting a lot, long hair can be a nuisance and leave you an opening. At least it won't bother you like this." Nami curled and tied the long braid in a tight bun, securing it with chakra strings and a few of Sakura's special senbon. A wave of chillish feeling washed on the back of Sakura's neck, unable to feel the heavy locks hitting against her back. Ultimately, the bun was held in place with a light pink cloth Ino used to wear as well after she sliced her hair during the Chunnin Exams.

Sakura shook her head slightly, rubbing her neck. She was enjoying this free feeling too much.

"It feels great, Nee-chan. Do you think Luffy and Usopp would be alright? They ran off like crazy...and ojou-chan's butler seems a little...off..."

"At least I'm not the only one who thinks so..." Nami commented, leaning against the fence. "Something's off, that's true, but what? He could be just really benevolent and overprotective...I say we should talk to her alone." She ran a hand through her hair.

Sakura nodded. They'd have to sneak past Klahadore though. That couldn't be such a tough task, he was a civilian. "I agree with you, Onee-chan." Sakura looked at Zoro. He gulped down a bottle of alcohol and stopped, seeing the two girls looking at him.

"What?"

Nami opened her mouth. "Think we can trust you to look after three kids while we're gone to talk with ojou-sama?"

She was met with a grunt.

"I'm not incompetent, go ahead." Sakura jumped off from the top of the fence with Nami.

"Don't worry, Sakura-nee, we'll be fine!" Tamanegi reassured them with a grin. Piiman muttered something among the lines of 'We can take care of ourselves' but nobody seemed to notice.

—

Sakura strolled back to the manor on top of the hill. Both her and Nami kept quiet for the whole time, both were to deep in thought to say anything. They were happy to meet again but too much happened to actually enjoy it. As soon as they reached the manor, they stalked the front porch through the bushes. Sakura tried to feel the chakra from before.

"So you're saying that you can't feel that man anywhere?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I can't. It's strange, he was supposed to be with Kaya his whole time. She's sick. Do you think that he might be able to hide his chakra signature?"

"I doubt. He's in no way a shinobi. I doubt that many people outside of the continent might be able to do so. The exceptions are too few, only the continent is still using the ninja system."

"You have a point. I suppose I'm getting a little paranoid...let's just sneak inside and see what's wrong." Sakura forced the lock on the front porch open with a small surge of chakra, before strolling inside. She could surely get used to such a view to wake up in the morning to.

"Compliments to the gardener, what do you think?" Nami chuckled in response and opened the front door. The inside was even more marvelous than the gardens. Both of them froze, seeing a butler dusting the chandelier. The ram-looking butler paid attention to nothing but the object if his cleaning.

Nami looked over to Sakura's equally panicked face. They shared a look and Sakura casted a cloaking jutsu over them, as they sneaked past the butler, and climbed the stairs. She quickly released it.

"Sakura, why did you remove it? What if we stumble across Klahadore?" Sakura silenced her with a finger to her lips and walked silently through the hallway. Nami blinked once or twice silently before following from behind her. She was the brawler in the picked duo anyways, if someone would cut their way, Sakura had better chances of knocking them out.

"Nee-chan...what room do think it's Ojou-sama's?" Sakura wished she had possessed the Byakugan. Not like she'd ever admit it out loud in front of a Hyuuga anyways.

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess this one." The orange haired girl walked a bit past Sakura and tried out a door, which they found out to be open. The insides were elegant and girly, but very tasteful decorated and fit just right for a young heiress.

"This could be Ojou-sama's room...but where is she?" Sakura looked from Nami's shoulder and wondered out loud. Another pair of footsteps followed behind them.

"Ojou-sama is right here..." The both of them turned around to see the heiress, Kaya, standing behind them. A frown marred her facial features, and her eyes held a long-lasting melancholic look.

"O-Ojou-sama...!" Both of them yelped nervously before dropping in a low bow, something Sakura never thought she'd ever do.

"We apologize for our intrusion, ojou-sama, but we'd like to speak with you, it's very important!"

—

"So...what did you want to ask me?" Kaya has lead the two pirates in her room. She locked the door, knowing of her caretaker's stand about pirates and motioned them to sit down at the small table, while she'd unlock the door for Merry to bring them a tray of tea and biscuits.

"It's about ..." Sakura paused, staring down at her tea. This girl certainly held Usopp close to her heart. But she also cared deeply for Klahadore. Any of these subjects could discourage her.

"It's a really mix subject, Ojou-sama." Nami cut Sakura down. "Usopp was really upset when that man shooed him away...but I think that he actually really cares for you..." Kaya sighed.

"Usopp-san...after my parents' death I fell really ill...he's been one of the only two people which actually cared for me. He was telling me little fables and stories which helped me feel instantly better."

"But Klahadore is not approving him as I see..." Kaya's expression turned grim.

"He'd never do anything to hurt me...he just wants my own good, that's why I hold him in great regards. He's been with us for about three years...and he's been nothing but kind to me." The blonde's voice trembled lightly. "But I'm so afraid that Usopp-san will never come back again...I'm so so afraid..." Sakura put a hand on her shoulder, to make Kaya's tear-struck face rise to face her smile.

"Ojou-sama...everything will be alright in the end. Usopp needs a bit of time alone to blow off steam, and Klahadore has yet to warm up to him. You should focus on healing and getting better, you'll make both happy like this."

The infamous D-like grin was contagious, and Kaya couldn't help but return it.

"I really hope you're right, Sakura-san...now about the ship your captain asked for..."

"There's no need, Ojou-sama, we're not in the best financial situation and we can't certainly ask anything from you." Nami wanted to cut her off and put an end to the topic. Zoro was broke all the time, Luffy has left home with his hands in his pockets and Sakura couldn't ask Ririka-san for pocket money before leaving Shell Town, there's no way she'd to that after all the kindness shown to her. They couldn't ask Nami for money either, she was not an official member of their crew, so she wouldn't lend anything more than a kick over their heads for even suggesting.

"Let me finish, Nami-san..." Kaya replied softly. "Merry was planning to give me a ship for my 18th birthday coming up soon. I don't feel like I'd be sailing anytime soon so I could give it to your crew under one condition..." Both Nami and Sakura listened closely. It didn't seem that Kaya was looking for money. "I'd like you to teach me how to be a doctor, Sakura-san."

Sakura blinked owlishly at the young heiress. "You'd like to be a doctor?" Medical ninjutsu took a lot of sweat, preparation and almost perfect chakra control. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take a pupil as well, if she was to sail to Grand Line.

Kaya nodded. "Yes. Right now I'm sick and useless...Klahadore and the others are doing so much for me and I'm unable to do anything but lay down and sleep...If I'd become a doctor, I could both cure myself and with my money, I'd open a clinic here in the village." The smile was broken and the gaze looked hopeless. Nami looked over to see Sakura actually considering the offer. Ship be damned, the world could use some more people like Kaya.

"I'll have to talk to my captain about this." The pink haired girl finished the last sip of her tea, and declined Merry's motion to refill it. He's been standing inside the room this whole time, listening to their conversation.

"Really? You're actually thinking of teaching me?" Sakura sat up.

"Most likely. I'm not sure how, since I'll set sail...and your butler is not our favorite fan...but I'll find a way to teach you somehow." She felt a flare of foreign but familiar chakra. "We have to go now, speaking of the devil..." Kaya got up as well and nodded, as Sakura and Nami made their exit on the window, right in the moment Klahadore opened the door of Kaya's room. Merry quickly gathered all the cups and empty cookie plate on a tray and hurried past him.

—

Klahadore pushed the glasses on his nose, with the back of his palm as always, and walked inside with a plate of food.

"What are you doing out of bed, Kaya-ojou-sama? You should be resting." She was quickly lead to her bed and be tucked in. Kaya let a frown marry her face as she took the plate.

"Thank you, Klahadore..." she dug in. She was still deep in thought after everything that happened during the day. Up to the point the two girls vanished from her room. She decided that she'd protect their presence as well. "I was just so bored...I can't go outside so I had Merry have a tea party with me..."

Klahadore's onyx colored eyes followed her movements and took a seat besides her chair.

"Ojou-sama, you know that I only care about your wellbeing." He said, remembering the day of his arrival. "Your parents got me taken care of and after their tragic departure, the only way for me to repay them is keeping you safe." The blonde nodded, her eyes veiling up with tears.

"I know Klahadore...I know..." The tall butler brought the smaller girl's form in a hug she gladly returned, before he pulled away,

"Then I'd appreciate if you never lied to me again." Kaya's eyes widened, hearing the door of her room shut close.


	18. Omake: Double Retrieval

"Alright team! I think all of you know why I have dragged your lazy asses out of bed this late!" The blonde heiress of the Yamanaka clan spoke sternly as she put her hands on her hips. In front of her, sat a very sleepy Konoha 12, or at least what was left out of them. Ino worn basic Chuunin attire instead of her usual purple ninja garb, and that was saying something was wrong.

Currently, in the dim lit living room of the Yamanaka estate, lounged on the couch a sulking Uzumaki Naruto, a grumpy Akimichi Chouji, a sleepy Hyuuga Hinata, an impassive Hyuuga Neji, next to him sat Tenten and an energetic Rock Lee which just returned from his midnight training session, a Nara Shikamaru which was having trouble to stay awake (no one was surprised), a blank-as-always Aburame Shino, a pissed off Inuzuka Kiba and a curled up Akamaru.

"Not really Ino, not really. You just dragged us here. You kind of missed the whole 'explanation' part." Chouji commented groggily. He didn't even have time to grab some snacks to bring with him. Naruto looked up and turned to the chubby teammate.

"It'a about Sakura-chan, Chouji." Naruto frowned, and everybody turned to listen to him.

"Why would you wake us up for the sake of the Uchiha-traitor? Either of them." Neji was cut with a silencing glare from Ino, allowing Naruto to continue. Kiba seemed to share the brunette's thoughts, and he was not the only one. Sakura has betrayed them, right there in Sunagakure, and has taken a part in killing Gaara. That's where she showed her true colors and nobody has reacted positively about it.

"Man, this is troublesome. Sakura is gone, for good. Why are you living in the past, Ino?" Shikamaru's sleepy head jolted awake as she slammed her hands on top of the surface of the coffee table, right in front of him. The rest of the Konoha 12 jumped startled, save for Neji, and Hinata let out a yelp.

"Tou-san and Morino-san have interrogated Sakura and she's innocent. He only explained me briefly what happened but she was forced by the council to do what she has done. She was forced to defect, join Akatsuki and return to the village as a spy. And now everyone thinks she got executed for treason." Ino paused, gripping on the red ribbon in her hand. "I don't know what all of you would do in my place but I want my best friend back and I need your help. She belongs to Konoha, because she hasn't done shit to it."

"YES! I knew it that Sakura-san was too youthful to truly work for the Akatsuki!!" Rock Lee was pulled down by his brown-haired female teammate.

"A-Are you sure, Ino-chan? Are you sure that our Sakura is still there?"

Ino drew a long sigh. "Yes, she's alive." She turned to Tenten. "Hokage-sama helped her escape with Shodaime's technique, to go over the seas. Basically, she sent her back where she came from. But there's one more way to reach them, through Land of Iron."

"So let's say we manage to the seas. What do we do? How would we be able to find Sakura?"

"And most important-" Shino butted in. "Remember that we need Lady Tsunade's permission to leave. And on top of that...we're on the verge of a war."

Naruto frowned and listened to his fellow comrades.

"If anything happens...I'll go!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"I'll go after my sister, Hinata. And the both of us will take care of Sasuke-teme, beat up his ass and get him home." Naruto couldn't help but let a grin take over his face.

"Don't forget about me, I'll drag Forehead home as well. But we should need at least one more person to come with us, we need a tracker." Ino stated and thought.

"I wish I could join you and N-Naruto-kun, Ino-chan but..." Both blondes shook their head.

"Your father wouldn't let you, remember?" The heiress frowned. "D-Don't get me wrong, you're an amazing tracker!" Neji stopped Tenten, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will go." All of them looked at Neji Hyuuga stunned. And they had a reason to do so too, he has always hated the Uchiha clan.

"Hinata-sama has to stay with her father, Hiashi-sama has started to prepare her for taking over the Clan Head position, she can not be absent, so I'm going to join you. You need a Hyuuga Byakugan for this."

"Heh. Thanks Neji!" Naruto stretched. "But who's going to break this to Granny?"

"Go ahead." The three shinobi sitting in the Hokage's office blinked owlishly, once or twice, hiding their stunned expression some better than the other.

"C-Can you please repeat that, Lady Tsunade?"

"Do I have to, Yamanaka?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead irritated, gripping on the cup of sake. "You may go to try and find Sakura. If the Akatsuki is going to set war on us, then they'll focus to capture you and the Raikage's brother alive." The Slug Sannin's frown deepened. "Actually...this is perfect. There's no way they'd expect it. There's no way they'll get their hands on the Kyuubi." She smirked, downing the cup of sake.

Naruto was ready to shout words of gratitude before Tsunade raised her hand.

"However, there's a catch. You have 6 months to go get her. If you find no signs of her, you'll have to come back." Ino pressed her lips in a thin line. "And to assure that you won't run away, you will have a fourth member join you."

"Really? Who? Isn't one Jounin enough?" Ino asked, referring to Neji.

"Mitarashi Anko will accompany you." Tsunade actually took her time to write a mission scroll and hand it to Neji. Naruto shuddered.

"Really!? You're sending the crazy lady with us!? What about Gen or Kakashi-sensei, or basically anyone else who's not batshit crazy!?"

"Shiranui and Hatake are not here. They're on their own special mission along with Sai and Tenzou." Naruto's eyes widened in realization. He actually saw Genma wiping his old ANBU mask earlier, before Ino dragged him out of his bed. It was not like he has been able to sleep anyways.

"A special mission? Is it related to-"

"Yes Hyuuga." Tsunade shot them a pointy look. "Uchiha Sasuke has succeeding in defeating Itachi and killing Danzo. There are high chances that Itachi is dead, but it's also possible that he's alive and we need him here. If not, Team Ro is tasked with retrieving the body and sealing the Sharingan."

The three of them nodded.

"When do we start?"

"Go hand over the mission scroll to Anko and you're free to go." Lady Tsunade dismissed, and the three ninja were on their way to the Shinobi District of the village. Naruto couldn't help the chilling feeling which ran down his spine.

"How do we wake up Anko and get out alive?"

A/N: Short chapter. I know. Long story short, I'm in vacation, I can't update so well using my phone.

I'm going to write an 'Omake', or extra, between each five normal chapters from now on. And they don't happen quite at the same time during the current setting but it's close enough.

Okay so Sakura's retrieval team consists of Naruto - her adoptive brother, Ino - her best friend, Neji - the sole purpose of his role here is to keep his ass off the battlefield; I COULD replace him if you want him to die in the war if you want to, Anko - surprise element. To scare the shit out of Hancock. You'll see it when we get to that point. :3

I suppose that's all until now. I'm sorry, I'm going through a severe Writer's Block.

Bye til later!


End file.
